Ma désintox, pour elle, pour lui
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Bella, mère célibataire et droguée, se prostitue pour payer sa dose. Tout semble lui convenir, au point d'en oublier sa propre fille. Pourtant, un beau jour, il semblerait que la situation se retourne contre elle. AH, lemon prévu
1. Prologue

**_PDV Bella_**

Je suis une camée, ouais, une droguée... et alors ? Moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec cela. Je vis bien, même si parfois, je suis en manque. Pour ainsi dire, souvent, mais alors ? Tant qu'il y a de la baise, de la dope, le reste, je peux m'en passer. Certes, la bouffe manque un peu, mais bon. J'ai appris à m'en passer.

Je ne suis pas jeune, ni vieille. Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, mais j'ai déjà une vie bien remplie. Je vis seule depuis des années, enfin pas si seule, me prostituant pour obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne dis pas que je suis heureuse, mais... Bon, c'est vrai, j'aimerais vivre dans un monde sans aucun souci, où je n'ai pas besoin de cela, mais je suis dépendante de cette saloperie. Je suis une droguée et je l'assume, au point d'en oublier ma fille de cinq ans. Et oui, lors d'une de mes nuits, j'ai eu le droit à un cadeau. Au début, je l'ai détesté, mais maintenant, je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Je ne veux juste pas l'avouer.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma vie est déjà bien remplie. À seulement vingt-neuf ans, je suis chirurgien-généraliste dans un centre de désintoxication pour toxicomane. Mon rôle est de les aider, de les suivre, tout au long de leur cure. Je prescris leur traitement, les aide dans les démarches... Bref, tout ce que fait un médecin de cette catégorie. Je devrais me réjouir de ce poste et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que je vais déjà regretter d'y être arrivé. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas changer dans ce cas ? Il m'est tout simplement impossible de changer, car j'exerce dans le cadre de ma première année et je me dois, à mes débuts, d'obéir aux lieux que l'on m'impose. Je suis donc contraint à rester ici pendant douze mois, minimum.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Je commence ma première journée dans ce centre. J'ai déjà été le visiter, mais cela n'est pas la même chose que si j'y travaille. J'ai une appréhension telle, que je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit. Espérons que mon travail sera moins torturant que mes nuits.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une soirée habituelle

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

_**QUOI DE NEUF CHEZ VOUS ?**_

_**CHEZ MOI, UN BEAU CHAPITRE TOUT NEUF .**_

_**LE PREMIER EST LA.**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN POUVOIR LE LIRE.**_

_**REPONSE aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

**_naturallyliberty_**

Non, ce n'est pas la fille d'Edward !

_**Margot**_

NON, NON, et Non, tu te trompes ! Tu verras pourquoi.

**A TOUT A L'HEURE.**

Putain de réveil à la con ! J'étais bien, là dans mon lit. Ce que j'aurais aimé dormir, mais le boulot m'attendait. Oh oui, il le fallait ! J'éteignais mon engin, me levais et partais prendre une douche. Je ne devais pas être sale pour les clients. En sortant, je me préparais ma dose, pendant que j'allumais mon sèche-cheveux. Ce truc datait de la guerre, apparemment, car il fallait le préchauffer. Je retournais au salon, m'installais sur le canapé et me penchais. Je me bouchais la narine gauche et sniffais ma poudre. Ce que cela faisait du bien ! Ensuite, je faisais la même chose avec la droite, avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. Cela dit, je dus arrêter, car les pleurs de ma fille retentirent. Je partis la chercher, la consoler et l'installais sur le canapé, devant son film. Pendant ce temps, je terminais ma préparation. Je retournais dans ma chambre, avant de ranger mon matos. J'attrapai, enfilai mes sous-vêtements noirs et mis mon haut blanc à bretelles. Je récupérais ma jupe noire sur mon lit et fermais la fermeture éclair à ma droite, une fois celle-ci mise.

Après avoir pris mes chaussures, j'allais chercher mon feutre fétiche et coloriais mon talon. N'ayant pas de bonnes finances, ce moyen remplaçait le cirage. Je laissais sécher quelque minute, puis les enfilais. Je fermais mes bottes, le plus lentement possible, de manière sensuelle et me levais. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je terminais mon maquillage, positionnais ma perruque blonde, tout en prenant soin de peaufiner les détails. D'ordinaire, je suis brune, mais ne voulant pas me faire reconnaître, je préférais porter un déguisement, grâce à mes faux cheveux.

Pourtant, ça n'était pas suffisant, il m'en fallait plus. J'avais besoin de plus de drogue. J'étais encore en manque. Après m'être séché les cheveux, j'allai dans mon armoire personnelle, pris une seringue, ainsi qu'une bougie et chauffai l'aiguille. J'enroulais le mètre autour de mon bras, serrais et versais le produit dans la seringue, pour finir par me l'injecter. Dès que l'aiguille toucha mon bras, je me sentis planer. Les moments où je me piquais, étaient rares, mais lorsque je le faisais, je me sentais différente, libérée.

- Maman, maman !

Je fus brusquement tirée de ma rêverie. Je venais de dormir, cela n'était pas autrement.

- Maman, m'appela ma fille.

- Nessie, fous-moi la paix, maugréai-je.

- Tu n'as pas éteint ta bougie, m'informa-t-elle.

- Ferme-là ! Lui ordonnai-je.

J'étais en manque, j'avais besoin de sexe. J'étais rassasiée de drogue, mais mon envie de sexe s'était réveillée. En fait, chaque jour, je vivais au même rythme : sexe et drogue.

- Nessie, amène une cigarette à ta mère !

- Oui maman, obéit-elle.

Cette petite méritait mieux que moi. Je n'étais pas adaptée pour elle. En fait, c'était mon mode de vie qui ne l'était pas, mais en même temps, elle me permettait de rester en vie. Grâce à elle, quand je travaillais, je ne me droguais pas. C'était pour elle, pour nous, que je travaillais autant.

- Tiens, fit-elle en me tendant une clope et les allumettes.

Je tirais une latte et me sentais tout de suite bien. Trop bien, même ! Mais le devoir m'appelait, ma fille me le rappelait.

- Maman, tu dois aller travailler. Tu dois sivir les missieurs, me rappela la gosse.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit quel était mon vrai métier. Je lui avais simplement raconté que je servais des hommes, sans jamais en dire plus. Sans doute croyait-elle que j'étais serveuse dans un restaurant ou un fast-food, mais jamais dans le sexe.

- Bon, allons chez la grosse, m'exclamai-je devant ma fille.

Ne pouvant me permettre de payer une nourrice, je confiais le plus souvent ma fille à Angela. Quand celle-ci n'était pas là, une voisine s'occupait de ma fille. Celle-ci était très différente de moi. J'attrapais son petit bras, sans grand ménagement, je dois l'avouer et montais les marches. Je tambourinais à la porte, attendant que Victoria se daigne ouvrir.

- Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de casser la porte, assena-t-elle de l'autre côté.

- Bella ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? Fit-elle, surprise de me voir.

- Vic, l'interpella un homme de son appartement.

- J'arrive Aro !

- Peux-tu me la garder ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je suis occupée là, je bosse, me confirma-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais... je dois travailler. J'en ai besoin !

- Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de ta dose !

- Aussi !

Je soufflais.

- Écoute, je suis dans la merde. Garde-moi la !

- Et tu imagines la tête de mon client ? Que va-t-il penser ?

- Il comprendra !

- Je... Prends-la toi, dans ce cas.

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes laissant la porte entrouverte.

- Écoute ma chérie, expliquai-je à ma gosse, en me mettant à sa hauteur. Maman va travailler, mais tante Vic va s'occuper de toi. Promets d'être un ange ?

- Promis, maman !

- À plus Vic, prends soin d'elle !

- Bella, attends ! Tenta-t-elle de me retenir, en courant vers la porte.

Trop tard, j'étais déjà partie. Je devais travailler, moi ! Je n'étais pas comme ma voisine, à recevoir des clients chez moi. Je bossais dans une voiture, un hôtel ou même chez les clients, mais jamais dans ma piaule. J'étais tout le contraire de Victoria, qui elle, ne se gênait pas pour le faire chez elle, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour ma fille. On lui faisait croire que Vic, jouait à des jeux de grands, avec les hommes. Un peu comme moi. Bien évidemment, on mentait, mais dire la vérité à une gamine, n'était pas bon pour elle.

En descendant, je croisais le concierge devant chez moi. Merde, la poisse ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Que faire ? Le loyer n'avait pas été payé et pour cause... J'avais préféré me procurer ma dose avec cela. Il fallait que je bosse deux fois plus, pour payer le loyer. Je devais lui échapper, mais j'avais une idée cependant. Je tentais de continuer ma route, sans faire le minimum de bruit, mais malheureusement, une des planches du plancher grinça.

- Mademoiselle Swan, remarqua-t-il, en se retournant.

- Monsieur Banner ! Quelle surprise ! M'exclamai-je, faussement surprise.

- Je vous ai laissé une chance, à vous et votre colocataire, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais. Je vais devoir sévir !

Merde !

- Non, écoutez, je vais aller travailler là et euh... Vous aurez votre argent ce soir. Promis !

- Je vais vous mettre dehors, insista-t-il.

- Non, je... OK, combien ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que je veuille de l'argent ? Certes, je veux mon loyer, mais rien de plus !

Ce type était l'un des plus louches que je connaissais. Piercings, tatouages et gros porc, vous voyez le genre ?

- On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement ? Je suis sûre que l'on pourrait trouver une solution qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Euh... OK ! Vous et moi, maintenant ! Cela effacera votre dette !

- Quoi maintenant, mais ... J'ai... Il y a une autre solution, non ?

- Malheureusement, non ! C'est ça ou mon fric !

J'abandonnais. J'étais forcée d'accepter.

- OK, mais ce sera une pipe et rien d'autre, lançai-je en le rejoignant.

- Une coucherie, corrigea-t-il.

- Une pipe !

- Coucherie !

- Pii Pee ! Criai-je comme une cinglée.

- Ok !

- Très bien, je la fais où ?

- Chez moi !

Je le suivis, étant prête à faire mon devoir.

- Allons-y, baise-moi, salope !

Il défit immédiatement son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Cela me dégoûtais déjà. J'aimais baiser, mais je choisissais qui, où et comment ! Sale gros porc ! Il était gros et son... engin était... trop petit et gras. Pas ce que j'appréciais !

- Alors, t'attends quoi ? Elle est belle, hein ? Quand j'étais jeune, toutes les filles l'adoraient.

Soit elles lui mentaient, soit ces filles étaient aveugles.

- Euh... oui !

- Accélère, ma grande ! J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi !

Je me penchais et lui obéissais. Je tentais de faire vite, je ne voulais pas recevoir son sperme dans ma bouche. Beurk, l'horreur ! Mais je devais le faire. Cela dit, avant qu'il ne se déverse, je m'écartai, pris mon sac et partis. Je pus l'entendre crier, mais je m'en fichais.

Il fallait que je voie une queue, une vraie. Bien grosse et ferme, comme je les aimais. Je me dépêchais de descendre et une fois dehors, je remplissais mes poumons d'air. Oh putain, que c'était bon ! J'avais trop étouffé dans son taudis, car c'était !

- Hey, poupée, un petit amusement avec moi t'intéresse ? Me héla un automobiliste.

- Ce n'est pas mon quartier. Désolée !

Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers mon trottoir. Je pus retrouver mon amie, ma colocataire, qui elle, rentrait de son boulot de serveuse. Angela et moi étions différentes sur bien des points, mais tellement complices.

- Bella, rentre !

- Ang, laisse-moi ! Tu vas faire fuir les clients.

Je m'assis sur un banc, les jambes bien écartées et les mains posées sur chacun de mes genoux.

- Non, tu rentres, s'énerva-t-elle en me tirant le bras.

- Je bosse. Toi, attends-moi à l'appart ! Ah, au fait, le souci du loyer est réglé. J'ai donné son reste au concierge.

- Où est passé l'argent ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Parti !

- Oui, d'accord, mais...

Elle me regarda, puis soudain, une lueur alumina ses yeux.

- Tu t'es procuré ta dose ? Comment as-tu pu penser à toi, avant ta fille ?

Angie était différente de moi. C'était grâce à elle, si peu de temps après mon accouchement, j'avais pu trouver un logement.

- Je me soucie d'elle, justement ! Me défendis-je.

- En te shootant ! Moi, je ne crois pas !

- Ang, déstresse ! Relax, tu vas réveiller les dormeurs, plaisantai-je.

- T'es défoncée. Géniale ! Et tu vas faire comment avec les clients ?

- Comme toujours, j'assure !

- T'assures, c'est pour cela que je t'héberge et que je nourris ta môme... ou même, que je m'en occupe, quand tu es trop droguée pour le faire.

- Oui, mais ces moments sont rares !

- Moi, je dirai tout le temps, tous les jours.

- Ang, tu exagères !

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en sortir ? Lança-t-elle, soudainement.

- Sortir d'où ça ?

- De ce monde dans lequel tu vis ! Dit-elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Ma vie me plaît comme elle est.

- Oui, mais pense à ta gosse ! Pense à Nessie ! Elle mérite une vie meilleure, me reprocha-t-elle.

- Et selon toi, que faut-il faire pour que ma fille ait tout ça ?

- Pour commencer, tu pourrais arrêter tes conneries !

- Impossible ! Lui avouai-je.

- Ensuite, te trouver un boulot..., continua-t-elle, sans même m'écouter.

- Je bosse là ! Lui rappelai-je.

-... et un appart, termina-t-elle, sur le même ton que précédemment.

- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ?

- T'es pathétique Bella, tu le sais ça ?

- Bella, ton client !

- Merci Renée, remerciai-je ma collègue de travail, positionnée à quelques mètres de moi.

- Bella, ne monte pas dans cette voiture ! M'ordonna Angela.

- Et pourquoi maman ? Je vais me faire violer ?

- Bella, ce n'est pas un métier respectable !

- Non, mais c'est celui qui me permet de bien gagner ma vie !

Et je partis, laissant mon amie en plan. Je n'aimais pas quand elle me faisait la morale, quand elle se souciait de moi. Je voulais vivre ma vie, sans personne pour se soucier de moi. Et j'avais l'intention que cela dure.

_**VOILA POUR CE CHAPITRE.**_

_**JE VOULAIS METTRE LA RENCONTRE AVEC CE FAMEUX CLIENT, MAIS EN MEME TEMPS, CELA FERAIT TROP LONG.**_

_**ET PUIS, RIEN DE MIEUX QU'UN CHAPITRE POUR METTRE EN PLACE L'HISTOIRE.**_

_**A TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un client pas comme les aut

**ME REVOILA. **

**UN CHAPITRE TOUT NOUVEAU, TOUT BEAU, TOUT NEUF.**

**VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ, NON ?**

**VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN SAVOIR CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER.**

**LE CLIENT N'EST PAS CELUI QU'ON CROI**_**T.**_

_**" J'oubliai, beaucoup croit que la fille de bella, est celle d'Edward.**_

_C'est **FAUX** et **ARCHI FAUX**._

_Voyez vous, quand je poste, je dois avoir deux chapitre d'avance._

_Là, j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 4 d'avance._

**_Alors CEUX QUI CROIENT QUE LA PETITE EST CELLE D'EDWARD,_**

**_Désolée, mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais prévu._**

**_Je ne vous dis pas de qui elle est, mais vous le saurez très vite._**

**_ALORS NE CROYEZ PAS DES CHOSES FAUSSES._**

_Désolée si je m'énerve avec cela, mais j'ai reçu des reviews désagréables sur cela, où Edward était le père,_

_**MAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT, SON PERE N'EST PAS EDWARD."**_

**JE SAIS OU JE VAIS AVEC MES FICTIONS, ET CE QUE JE FAIS.**

**__****AH OUI, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, MISES EN ALERTE.**  


**MAINTENANT, PLACE A LA LECTURE.**

_**A TOUT A L'HEURE.**_

Mon client était arrivé. Je me précipitais de le rejoindre. J'avais besoin de travailler et il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je ralentis ma cadence et me penchais sur sa fenêtre. Elle était fermée, c'était déjà mauvais signe. Je toquai et il la baissa aussitôt.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un, beau cuivré ? Fis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Non, je cherche simplement une station essence. Vous pouvez m'indiquer la direction ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, ce sera cinq billets ! Lui répondis-je.

Autant gagner de l'argent un peu plus, cela servirait toujours.

- C'est ridicule ! Lâcha-t-il.

- Ça vient de passer à dix ! L'informai-je.

Qu'avait-il à perdre avec moi ? Non, sérieux, soit il partait, soit il restait et je pencherais plutôt pour cela, vu mon physique avantageux.

- Un renseignement, ça ne se fait pas payer, dit-il.

- C'est comme je veux, où je veux et quand je veux ! Moi, je ne suis pas perdue, je sais où je suis, lui annonçai-je.

- Dix dollars, d'accord ! Vous avez gagné, j'ai perdu, céda-t-il, vaincu.

Je le savais. J'étais forte, n'empêche. J'ouvris la portière et montai.

- Vous avez de la monnaie sur vingt ? S'enquit-il.

- Pour vingt, je fais la visite guidée, le volai-je, en prenant les billets.

Quand on grattait de la tune, autant le faire à fond.

- OK, abdiqua-t-il.

- Super ! Descendez la rue et tournez à droite.

Il démarra enfin et suivit la direction indiquée. Tout le long du trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le reluquer. Qu'il était plutôt bel homme ! Mais il ne valait mieux pas perdre de vue mon rôle. J'étais là pour bosser, rien de plus !

- J'ai chaud, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? Le draguai-je en posant une jambe sur le tableau de bord, dévoilant mon sous-vêtement.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Quoi ? La vue ne vous plaît pas ? Continuai-je.

- Arrêtez ! M'ordonna-t-il.

- Si vous voulez attendre, il n'y a aucun problème, lui dis-je, repliant ma jambe.

- Ce n'est pas cela, je... Je ne peux pas, m'avoua-t-il.

- Je vous fais honte ? Je vous dégoûte, c'est ça hein ? Compris-je enfin.

- Non, mais je... je ne vous ai pas pris pour... Enfin, vous voyez !

- Non, mais vous allez m'expliquer, exigeai-je.

- Mon premier but n'était pas de coucher avec vous, voilà ! Débita-t-il, soudainement.

- Oh !

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Hum hum !

J'étais morte de honte. Il ne m'avait pris que pour lui indiquer le chemin, que par pure pitié.

- C'est de la super bagnole, tentai-je, pour changer de sujet.

- Elle est... Elle est un peu caractérielle.

- Caractérielle, hum ? C'est la vôtre ?

- Non, non ! Réfuta-t-il.

- Volée ?

- Non, pas exactement ! S'entêta-t-il.

- Louée ?

- Non plus, je...

- Ben alors..., m'impatientai-je, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Elle est à mon père !

À son père ? Cette voiture était à son putain de père ! Encore un fils à papa coincé. Génial ! J'avais toujours lez chic pour trouver des fils d'hommes fortunés et qui plus est, coincés.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Je regardais mon client droit dans les yeux. Venait-il de me demander mon prénom, ou je rêvais ? Aucun client n'avait fait cela avant, jamais. Il était différent des autres, finalement.

- Comme ça vous fait plaisir ! Fis-je, simplement, détournant mon regard vers la fenêtre.

En vérité, j'étais plus qu'étonnée de la situation. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cela.

- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi... Alors ?

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella !

- Bella, joli ! Ce prénom vous va bien. Me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougis-je.

- Moi, c'est Edward, se présenta-t-il, sa main droite tendue vers moi.

Je le fixais, avant de la saisir.

- Tout droit et la première à droite, lui intimai-je.

- Mais je vous ai dit que...

- J'ai envie de baiser et ce soir, nous allons baiser, le coupai-je.

Il s'exécuta, sans rechigner.

- Arrêtez-vous !

Il continua son chemin.

- Arrêtez-vous, j'ai dit !

Il obéit, mais laissa le compteur tourner.

- Coupez le moteur !

Il ne fit rien.

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Coupez-moi ce putain de moteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis, insistai-je.

Il le fit, mais aussitôt qu'il eut fini, je me jetais littéralement sur lui. J'étais complètement à sa merci, j'aimais diriger.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à califourchon sur moi ?

- Edward, cessez de poser des questions et laissez-vous faire. Je sais que vous en avez envie, je le sens.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais senti son érection contre mon sexe, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Ces moments-là étaient rares. Bien souvent, je simulais, mais avec lui, je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Bella, je... Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée.  
Il me faisait quoi là ? Non, il fallait qu'il se laisse faire, il fallait qu'il me laisse travailler.

- Relaxe, le rassurai-je simplement.

Et comme pour mêler l'action à la parole, j'entrepris de défaire mon haut, toujours sous l'œil envieux d'Edward. Je le voyais qu'il me désirait, qu'il mourrait d'envie de me voir me déhancher sur lui, mais il n'osait le révéler.

- Woh, trouva-t-il simplement à dire.

J'étais contente, j'avais raison. Je lui plaisais et... Il ne me laissait pas indifférente non plus. J'attrapai son col et fis glisser mes doigts sur sa chemise, que je me hâtais de déboutonner. Je pus avoir un aperçu de ses jolies tablettes. Qu'il était bien foutu le client n'empêche !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je défis sa braguette... enfin tentai, car il m'arrêta dans ma lancée, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Isabella...

- Bella, le corrigeai-je.

- Bella, je crains que ce ne soit pas, une...

Je ne le laissais pas finir et massais son sexe, par-dessus son vêtement. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, ce qui prouvait qu'il aimait. Bien vite, je glissai ma main dans son boxer et libérai son membre. À un moment donné, je réussis même à l'entendre gémir. Cela dit, le voir comme ça, me faisait envie. Je relevais ma jupe, agrippais sa main, que je me dépêchais de la poser sur mon intimité. Il fut gêné, mais moi, c'était l'extase, car dès qu'un client me touchait à cet endroit, je fondais littéralement.

- Bella, commença-t-il.

- J'ai envie de toi, le coupai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Rares ont été les fois où un client me faisait vraiment envie ou même me plaisait. Je continuais tout de même à nous caresser, car il n'avait pas cessé de le faire, à travers moi. Plus tard, je sentis la délivrance approcher, mais avant que cela n'arrive, je cherchai une capote dans mon sac et lui enfilai. Je m'installais sur lui. Qu'il était bon et chaud. J'adorais cette sensation.

Je bougeai sur lui, au rythme de nos respirations. Plus j'étais proche de jouir, plus j'accélérais. Mais à la fin, c'était l'apothéose et ça, c'était... absolument fabuleux. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était qu'un coup, une tête de plus à mon tableau de chasse, un client parmi tant d'autres.

**_PDV Edward_**

Mon cher père m'avait prêté sa voiture. Ce soir avait lieu la soirée d'inauguration des nouveaux médecins dans le centre. Il faut dire que j'étais plutôt heureux d'avoir réussi. Cela dit, pour une question de simplicité, ma voiture étant complètement foutue, monsieur Cullen père m'avait proposé sa voiture pour la soirée. Lui, désirait partir avec ma mère. Mais quand la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, je fus tout de même content de rentrer chez moi.  
Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu avoir une panne d'essence, car ne connaissant pas les environs, j'ai cherché comme un fou le chemin du retour. Du coup, j'ai vidé le peu d'essence qu'il me restait. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Et puis, pas facile à trouver, quand on roule. Il fallait donc que je m'arrête et c'est ce que je fis, deux minutes plus tard.

Pour autant, je n'avais pas pensé me faire accoster par une prostituée. Je ne voulais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec une fille, car je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin, enfin pas vraiment, mais ce soir, elle en avait décidé autrement. J'étais content, cela dit, qu'elle eut été là, car j'ai passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie, mais cela n'était rien de plus que du sexe. Je l'avais compris.

J'avais tenté de la repousser, en vain. Elle était plus têtue que moi. Cependant, quand sa main toucha mon membre, je crus sauter au plafond, tellement la sensation était bonne. J'ai apprécié ce petit moment, mais une fois notre ébat fini, elle se rhabilla et s'assit sur son siège. Elle regarda droit devant elle et me demanda cent dollars, pour son petit cadeau. Je fus déçu, mais aussi vexé. Bella avait changé une chose en moi, une chose dans ma vie. J'étais puceau, mais ce soir, elle avait fait de moi un homme, un vrai.

_**VOILA POUR CE CHAPITRE.**_

_**JE VOULAIS METTRE LA RENCONTRE AVEC CE FAMEUX CLIENT, MAIS EN MEME TEMPS, CELA FERAIT TROP LONG.**_

_**ET PUIS, RIEN DE MIEUX QU'UN CHAPITRE POUR METTRE EN PLACE L'HISTOIRE.**_

_****__**A TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_  



	4. Chapitre 3 : Soucis à prévoir

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

**_DEJA UN GRAND _****_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS._**

**_JE DEVAIS POSTER BIEN AVANT,_**

**_MAIS MON ETAT PSYCHOLOGIQUE,_**

**_NE ME LE PERMETTAIT PAS._**

**_ENSUITE, ET MEME SI JE L'AI DEJA DIT,_**

**_JE VOUS PRESENTE MES MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR CETTE ANNEE._**

**_J'ESPERE QU'ELLE A BIEN COMMENCE._**

**_POUR MOI, EN REVANCHE,_**

**_CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS._**

**_PB DE COEUR, ET PRISE DE TETE._**

**_QUE C'EST COMPLIQUE LA VIE._**

**_ENFIN BREF,_**

**_JE NE VAIS PAS M'ATTARDER SUR MES SOUCIS DE COEUR._**

**_JUSTE AVANT DE FINIR,_**

_**CE FAMEUX CLIENT REVIENT.**_

_**ET OUI, IL EST EN MANQUE DE SEXE, TOUT COMME VOUS, NON ?**_

_**UN PETIT LEMON, CA VOUS TENTE ?**_

_**ET BIEN LE VOICI ! PROFITEZ EN BIEN.**_

**_JE VOUS METS LE CHAPITRE._**

* * *

**_libel fanny_**

Contente que le petit Eddy puceau te plaise. Une Bella pas innocente, je te pensais pas ainsi, lol. Je plaisante. Bisous !

* * *

Ma soirée, ou devrais-je dire, ma nuit, s'était bien passée. Edward m'avait fait rêver. Rares étaient les hommes qui y arrivaient. Par contre, le retour à la vie, la vraie, était dur. J'avais à l'aube, récupéré ma môme et était partie me coucher. Ma fille n'étant pas scolarisée, elle restait à la maison. Je n'avais pas la tune nécessaire pour ça. Ma journée, quant à elle, se passait ainsi. Je dormais le matin et vivais l'après-midi et le soir. Angie, qui elle bossait, s'occuper d'elle quand elle rentrait. Ma fille restait seule le matin, parfois, ou du moins, souvent. Cela dit, aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de travailler plus tôt. J'espérais que ce type reviendrait ce soir. En attendant, je devais m'occuper. Je devais attendre son arrivée. Et quoi de mieux, qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Je me levais et me préparais comme chaque soir et prenais ma dose habituelle. Une fois prête, je partis. En arrivant à l'extérieur, je vis ma colocataire se pencher vers la fenêtre et me héler, mais je n'y répondis pas.

- Bella, il y a un problème !

- Angie, je bosse là !

J'étais comme à mon habitude, assise sur un banc, les jambes presque dénudées et croisées, un regard aguicheur.

- Tu dois rentrer, ta fille est malade, me tira-t-elle.

- Bah putain, la vache, comment tu as fait pour descendre aussi vite, fis-je en planant légèrement.

- Les escaliers, tu connais !

J'essuyais ma narine droite.

- Tu as sniffé ?

- Non, mentis-je.

- Bella, ta fille est malade. Elle a la fièvre. C'est sans doute grave, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ou consulter un médecin.

- Cela passera, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je.

- Bella, ta fille est malade. Tu dois l'emmener ! Exigea-t-elle.

Je tentai d'apercevoir sa voiture et quand j'en vis une qui lui ressemblait, je fus soulagée.

- Écoute, je dois y aller ! Donne-lui ce que tu veux, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu arriveras à la soigner. S'il le faut, fais-lui couler un bon bain.

- Mais, Bella !

- Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ta fille, se déchargea-t-elle de toute responsabilité.

- Je t'adore Ang, ignorai-je sa remarque.

Ma fille ! Comme si je pouvais m'en occuper. Certes, je l'aimais, mais je n'avais guère le temps, ni la patience de l'éduquer. Je n'étais pas de ce genre-là, je ne passais pas mon temps à pouponner.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? Annonçai-je en me penchant sur sa fenêtre, dévoilant ma poitrine

- Bonsoir, me salua-t-il.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, les hommes reviennent toujours vers moi. Je suis la meilleure ! Me vantai-je.

Et c'était vrai, je l'étais.

- Monte !

- Alors, où va-t-on ? Débitai-je, en grimpant dans sa luxueuse bagnole.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Non, mais je sais quoi faire !

Je lui pris sa main et la passai sous ma jupe. Je mouillais.

- Je suis prête pour toi, alors c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux mon chou, lui dis-je.

Ce fils à papa, qui me servait de clients depuis hier, ne dit plus rien le reste du trajet . Il reporta son attention sur la route. Il roula, je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait, mais j'étais bien. Je me laissais guider par lui.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma première fois, je m'en souviendrais. J'ai adoré. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'y retourner et je m'étais fait la promesse de revoir cette femme. J'adorais notre partie de sexe. Cela dit, je devais me concentrer sur mon travail, mais cela était plus dur que ce que je pensais. Mais quand vint la soirée, je fus heureux et pressé de partir. Je demandais l'autorisation à mon père de prendre sa voiture et celui-ci, bien qu'étonné de ma demande, n'avait pas refusé. J'étais content. Néanmoins, je devais la jouer fin. Je devais me montrer malin et ne pas salir la voiture. Valait mieux être prévoyant, on en sait jamais. Je me préparais et démarrais en trombe. J'étais impatient de la retrouver.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et quand je la vis, je ralentis immédiatement avant de m'arrêter. Elle était en pleine discussion avec son amie, mais heureusement pour moi, elle me rejoignit vite. Certes, c'était une prostituée, mais qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas m'en payer une ? J'avais goûté au sexe et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle se caressa avec ma main. Ce geste me fit instantanément bander. J'étais dur, mais je devais attendre et me calmer. Pourtant, c'était dur de tenir.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on roule et je ne sais pas où on va, m'avoua-t-elle.  
- Oh, je... Oui, c'est vrai. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Où tu veux, du moment que j'atteigne les étoiles dans tes bras, m'excita-t-elle encore plus.

J'avais du mal à me contenir.

- L'hôtel, cela te va ?

- Tant que ce ne soit pas un taudis, je suis partante, accepta-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que je nous conduisais vers celui qui nous accueillerait pour la nuit.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer, mais j'étais très contente. Avoir un client comme lui était merveilleux. Alors, un hôtel de luxe, n'en parlons pas. Cet endroit était... pire qu'un conte de fées. J'aimais être là !

- Tu veux enfiler cela ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant son manteau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cet hôtel n'est pas un hôtel qui file des chambres à cent dollars de l'heure, mais cinq fois plus.

Et il me poussa vers l'hôtel, une main dans mon dos.

- Woh ! M'exclamai-je devant la beauté des lieux.

En attendant l'ascenseur, je regardais moitié amusée, moitié curieuse par l'intérieur des lieux. Mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de bouger. Une enfant, n'aurait pas fait mieux. Cela dit, je dus me calmer, quand je vis une cliente de l'hôtel me fixer. Elle avait compris ce que j'étais. Merde ! Qu'avais-je fait ? Pour ne pas qu'Edward ait des problèmes, je feignais d'être en couple.

- Oh, non ! Chéri regarde, j'ai filé mon collant !

La dame me lança un regard noir, avant de se retourner vers son mari, qui lui, bavait devant moi. Il reçut une gifle, avant de se faire planter sur place par cette femme. Pourtant, je dus arrêter ma contemplation, car l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir.

Nous montions en silence. Un mort aurait pu se manifester, rien n'était aussi silencieux que cela. Seule la sonnerie, nous indiquant notre arrivée, cassa l'absence de bruit. Edward marcha rapidement et sortit une carte de sa poche. Je le suivis, tout en continuant de regarder. L'appartement ou plutôt la suite qu'il louait, car c'était une suite, était sublime, classe, grande. Tout était bien, où il fallait et quand il le fallait. Avant que j'avance davantage, mon client me demanda de fermer la porte. Je retournais sur mes pas et le fis.

- Edward, pourquoi es-tu à Los Angeles ? Pour le travail ou pour le plaisir, le questionnai-je en m'asseyant sur une marche.

- Pour le travail, attendant d'avoir mon propre appartement ! Répondit-il.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu dois être avocat ou... toubib, devinai-je, en ôtant mes chaussures, d'une façon grossière.

- Avocat ? Arqua-t-il un cil.

- Tu dégages un truc, je...

J'étais maintenant proche de lui, assise sur son bureau, lui me faisant face.

- Tu en as rencontré beaucoup ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- J'ai rencontré des tas de tout !

- Tu as une vie remplie, rit-il.

Soudain...

- Tu attends de la visite ? M'enquis-je.

- Je... je reviens, s'éclipsa-t-il.

Il partit, se dirigeant vers la porte et attrapa un plateau. Il revint vers moi.

- Du champagne... des fraises, me réjouis-je.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimais, alors...

- J'aime tout !

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Première fois que cela m'arrivait. Je m'écartais aussitôt, j'avais l'impression de m'être brulée.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je.

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, je...

- Je... J'ai une politique, je n'embrasse jamais quand je baise. Chaque soir, je couche, mais ne donne pas de bisous sur les lèvres. Je ne fais jamais cela à mes clients.

- Pour moi, c'est pareil, enfin...

- Je couche, je baise, mais ne fais pas l'amour. Les clients ne sont rien d'autre que de la marchandise.

- Je vois, fit-il déçu.

Merde, j'avais fait une bêtise. Je risquais de le perdre.

- Mais, je peux faire une exception.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée, de...

- J'insiste. J'aime avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
Et c'était vrai. J'adorais sentir sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- Quel parfum, le questionnai-je, en me mettant assise sur le bureau, jambes écartées et laissant apparaitre ma féminité.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Ben quoi ? Tu veux me baiser sans préservatif ?

- Bella, je...

- Alors ?

Il était gêné de ma demande.

- Et si nous parlions un peu avant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Remis-je mes jambes à leur place.

- Je ne sais pas, tu... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Moi, c'est simple, commençai-je.

Je m'étais levée et je me dirigeais vers lui, tel un félin.

- Je suis une pute ou si tu préfères, une prostituée, ajoutai-je.

- Bella !

Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait, jusqu'à toucher le lit, ce qui le fit tomber et se retrouvant allongé. Je me jetais sur lui et entrepris mon job. Je le déshabillais, il ne me repoussa pas et je partis chercher le plateau rapidement. Je retournais vers lui.

- Hey, mais que fais-tu ?

- No stress ! Tu vas adorer.

- Bella !

- Edward, laisse-toi faire. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, je crois !

Je pris une ficelle dans mon sac et lui attachai ses mains aux barreaux. J'attrapais les fraises, les trempais dans le champagne, avant de les lui passer sur le corps.

- Bella, je... Tu m'excites, gémit-il.

Je ris sans retenue. J'étais contente de l'effet que je lui faisais. Mes lèvres parcouraient son torse bien musclé, de baisers mouillés et remontaient, la fraise en main, jusqu'à sa bouche, où il croqua dedans. Je finissais le fruit pour lui. Le jus coula sur lui, mais pour le lui enlever, je léchais son corps. Edward ferma les yeux sous la sensation.

- Tu aimes ?

Il ne répondit pas, ce que je pris pour un oui. J'agrippais la bouteille de champagne et lui versais sur le corps. Je soufflais le liquide qui coulait. Cela dit, au bout d'un moment, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il me demanda de le détacher, ce que je fis. Bien vite, il me força à remonter et m'embrassa. Avant même que mon envie nous consume, je me déshabillais à la hâte et disposais les préservatifs devant ses yeux.

- Alors, le goût ?

- Bella !

- Fraise, ce sera pas mal ! Affirmai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement, Edward m'attrapa le bras...

- Bella, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais vierge et... Tu m'as dépucelé. Cela dit, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Était-il vraiment puceau ? Qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais nulle !

- J'ai envie de toi, mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre, continua-t-il. Peux-tu me le faire ?

M'avait-il vraiment demandé de le baiser ? Ne venais-je pas de rêver ? Non, j'étais droguée et shootée, mais j'avais bien entendu.

- À tes désirs ! Acceptai-je.

J'allais rester simple, j'allais rester basique. Je pris son membre, déroulai la capote sur son sexe et m'installai dessus. Une sensation unique, mais tellement merveilleuse m'envahit. Mes déhanchements étaient simples, doux et lents. Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours. J'étais bien avec lui. J'adorais le sexe en sa compagnie. Mais bien vite, je dus accélérer, car la délivrance n'allait pas tarder. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déversa et je m'allongeais à ses côtés.

- Woh ! Faudra que tu m'apprennes, annonça-t-il, couché sur son flanc.

- T'inquiète, je te donnerai des leçons, enfin si...

- Je suis revenu pour ça, Bella ! J'ai envie d'apprendre, j'ai envie que tu deviennes mon professeur personnel. Enfin, si tu es d'accord !

Si je m'attendais à cela... Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais envie de répondre, mais en même temps...

- Je...

Il me fixa, mais je dus me taire.  
- Excuse-moi, mon téléphone sonne, m'excusa-t-il, en courant à travers la pièce.

- Je t'en prie. Je vais me refaire une beauté, lui appris-je, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'attendre aussi longtemps. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit et quoi de mieux... Une petite dose ne me ferait pas de mal, si ? Je sortis récupérer mon sac et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je préparais ma poudre et sniffais. J'étais bien : détendue et euphorique. Mon téléphone m'empêcha de finir ma deuxième narine. Je déposais ma dose sur le côté, attrapais l'appareil en jurant et décrochais.

- Allô !

- Bella, pleurnicha mon amie.

- Angie, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Nessie, elle... elle ...

- Que se passe-t-il, putain !

- Elle a eu un malaise, les médecins pensent que c'est grave.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? C'est quoi cette cochonnerie ?

Merde Edward ! Il était là, devant moi, ma dose dans sa main. J'étais mal. L'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

**_ALORS ?_**

**_NOTRE BELLA ?_**

**_COMMENT VOYEZ VOUS LA SUITE ?_**

**_PAR CONTRE,_**

**_QUANT A LA SUITE,_**

**_JE NE PENSE PAS LE METTRE CETTE SEMAINE._**

**_MES SOUCIS ME METTENT DANS UN ETAT_**

**_QU'IL M'AIT IMPOSSIBLE D'ECRIRE._**

**_RIEN DE GRAVE,_**

**_JUSTE DES PEINES DE COEUR._**

**_JE DEVRAIS PEUT ETRE M'EN SERVIR_**

**_POUR UNE DE MES FICTIONS._**

**_HUM, A REFLECHIR._**

**__****__****_ON SE REVOIT TRES VITE, BISOUS ! _**  



	5. Chapitre 4 : La droguée et la fille d

**_BONJOUR, BONSOIR,_**

**_TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CET ENORME RETARD._**

**_CELA VA FAIRE PRESQUE UN MOIS, QUE JE N'AI PAS POSTE._**

**_AU DEBUT, J'AVAIS CHOPE LA _**_GRIPPE_**_, CE QUI M'A EMPECHE D'ECRIRE OU MEME DE POSTER._**

**_ENSUITE, UNE FOIS RETABLIE, JE ME DIS, GENIALE, JE VAIS POUVOIR REVENIR SUR LE SITE,_**

**_ET LA... L'HORREUR. _**_PLUS DE CONNEXION INTERNET_**_._**

**_J'AI DU ATTENDRE 3 SEMAINES AVANT QUE ORANGE NE VIENNE NOUS REMETTRE LA CONNEXION._**

**_EN PLUS, ENCORE UNE FOIS, C'EST LEUR FIL QUI A DECONNE._**

**_ENFIN, BREF, TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI LA COUPABLE._**

**_INTERNET REFONCTIONNE DEPUIS QUELQUES HEURES, ET JE SUIS DEJA SUR LE PC,_**

**_A VOUS METTRE LE CHAPITRE._**

**_BON, J'ARRETE MON MONOLOGUE, AUSSI ININTERESSANT PUISSE T' IL ETRE._**

**_VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN SAVOIR CE QUE BELLA PENSE DE TOUT CELA, ET CE QUE LE DESTIN LUI RESERVE.  
_**

**_BONNE LECTURE._**

* * *

Je me trouvais dans la salle de bains de la suite. Je ne savais pas si je devais y croire ou pas, mais rien que le fait de l'entendre, me fit comprendre que oui. Sans compter sur mon client, qui lui, n'avait perdu aucun détail. Cela dit, qu'il trouve ma drogue, ne m'enchantait guère.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? C'est quoi cette cochonnerie ? Me questionna-t il, mon sachet de doses dans sa main.

- Je... Écoute Angie, on se retrouve à quel hôpital. Où est-elle déjà ?

Mon amie m'indiqua le lieu, que je m'empressais de noter sur ma main. Faute d'avoir du papier, mon corps ferait l'affaire. -

- Merci, à tout de suite ! La remerciai-je en raccrochant.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis venu te demander ce qu'est cette merde ? Pourquoi tu prends cela ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Où l'as-tu pris ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant.

- Tu l'as fait tomber en prenant ton sac dans l'autre pièce, m'avoua-t-il en me montrant mon sachet de poudres.

Merde ! Ma dose avait glissé, quand j'étais partie à la salle de bains.

- Rends moi cela, tentai-je de l'attraper.

- Hors de question ! Assena-t-il.

- Edward !

- Sale trainée ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ? Je ne sais pas quel est ton jeu, mais...

- Bon, tu peux m'insulter de tous les noms que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ma vie.

Sans que je le comprenne et bien trop vite à mon goût, Edward prit le sachet... Merde, il prit tous les sachets présents dans cette pièce, oui, y compris ceux de mon sac et les vida dans les toilettes.

- Putain, mais tu es malade ? Tu sais combien coûte ce truc ? M'emportai-je.

- Il est mieux là, où il est, dit-il avant de retourner vers le lit.

- Non, mais tu déconnes ? Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

- Tu te démerdes... Tu te prostitues, ça ne doit pas être si dur. - Je fais ce que je veux

- Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Voulus-je savoir droit dans les yeux. - Mon problème, c'est ta cochonnerie.

- Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute, déclarai-je pour me défendre, sous le coup de la colère.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Mon argent, réclamai-je soudainement.

- Oublie Bella !

- Sale voleur, donne-moi mon fric, hurlai-je en le frappant.

- Dégage d'ici ! Sors, m'ordonna-t-il.

- J'en avais l'intention, tu vois.

- Et au fait, ma demande ne marche plus. Tu n'es plus ma professeur attitrée. Et puis, si je te revois dans la rue, je te dénonce, compris ?

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Peut-être bien, oui !

Je partis, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi ? Comment allais-je faire, moi, sans ma dose ? J'en avais besoin. En plus, je commençais à être en manque. Je devais m'en procurer, mais où ? Mais juste avant, je devais passer récupérer ma gosse. Je marchais, tentant d'apaiser mon manque. Je devais récupérer ma fille et ensuite, tout serait normal. Enfin... presque. Arrivée à l'hôpital, je me dirigeais à l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi ! Appelai-je la réceptionniste.

Aucune réponse.

- Madame !

Elle m'ignorait ou quoi ?

- Youh ouh ? Y a quelqu'un ? Agitai-je ma main devant ses yeux.

Hélas, tentative échouée.

- Oh, salope, tu vas me répondre oui ?

Elle leva pour la première fois son regard sur moi.

- C'est pas trop tôt, m'exclamai-je.

- Je vous prie de rester polie, madame !

- Peut-être que si tu m'avais répondu, je n'en serais pas là, me défendis-je.

- Bon, ma gosse a été emmenée aux urgences et... J'aimerais savoir où elle se trouve, ajoutai-je.

- Votre gosse ? Qui est le père ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Qui est le père de cette petite ? Une femme comme vous ne sait se contenter d'un seul homme.

Elle commençait vraiment à me les casser celle-là !

- Ma gosse a un père. Son père est... par..., commençai-je.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, me rattrapai-je, qui te donne le droit de ne pas me répondre ? Je veux savoir où est ma môme, alors tu me réponds, sinon, je t'éclate ta sale tronche de blonde silliconée !

- Bella !

- Angie, mais..., comment va-t-elle ? M'enquis-je, en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Je...

- Je veux la voir !

Soudain, je vis un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche sortir d'une pièce annexe. J'en conclus qu'il était médecin et allais le voir.

- C'est vous qui avez soigné ma fille, l'agressai-je presque.

- Je... Vous êtes la mère de la petite Vanessa Black ?

- Oui, répondis-je froidement.

- Très bien, alors suivez-moi !

Je le fis, sans rechigner. Que se passait-il ? Non seulement, je n'étais pas d'humeur, car ma dose avait disparu, puis les effets de manque se faisaient ressentir, mais en plus, on ne me disait rien sur ma fille.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je, une fois installée dans son bureau.

- Madame Black, débuta-t-il.

- Mademoiselle !

- Mademoiselle Black...

- C'est Swan, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne suis pas mariée avec son père, corrigeai-je.

- OK, mademoiselle Swan, Black, peu importe. Votre fille a de gros soucis de santé. Vous êtes-vous droguée pendant votre grossesse ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela. Elle compte plus que tout pour moi, elle est ma raison de vivre.

- Très bien, mais... Dernièrement, lui avez-vous donné des cachets ou autre ? Insista-t-il.

C'était quoi ces conneries ? Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi Angie me regardait avec un air désolé sur le visage ?

- Je ne comprends rien, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je... je suis désolée Bella, mais j'ai dû dire au médecin ton secret.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu n'as pas osé ? Bougeai-je mon cul de cette putain de chaise.

- Je suis désolée !

- Est-ce vrai, mademoiselle Black ?

- Je veux la ramener à la maison ! Je la veux avec moi !

- Je suis désolée ! Répéta Angie.

- Est-ce vrai, mademoiselle Black ?

- Swan, c'est mademoiselle Swan ! Et oui, bon, c'est vrai que je me drogue, mais cela ne cause aucun danger pour ma fille !

- Si pour vous, lui faire avaler votre poudre, ce n'est rien, alors non... Cela ne cause aucun danger !

- De quoi ? J'ai quoi ?

- Bella, ta fille a aspiré ta poudre, me confia-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi cela est arrivé ? Tu étais censée la surveiller, Angie ! Criai-je.

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas ma fille, Bella !

- Génial ! Je suis au travail et quand je reviens, j'apprends que ma fille a sniffé cette cochonnerie.

- Cette cochonnerie est la tienne, Bella !

- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? Ignorai-je la remarque d'Angela.

- Pour l'instant, nous l'ignorons, mais...

- Je veux la ramener à la maison ! Je la veux avec moi !

**_ALORS ? NOTRE BELLA ? COMMENT VOYEZ VOUS LA SUITE ?_**

**_POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, J'AI MIS EN LIGNE MES DEUX NOUVELLES FICTIONS,_**

**_DONT L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLE, RESSEMBLE UN PEU A CETTE FIC, MAIS UNIQUEMENT A PARTIR DU 3EME CHAPITRE._**

**_LES LIENS SONT SUR MON BLOG, AINSI QUE MON PROFIL FANFIC._**

**_BISOUS !_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les choix ont tjs des csqce

_**ME VOICI DE RETOUR,**_

_**ET J'ESPERE QUE CA SERA POUR LONGTEMPS.**_

_****__**ENSUITE, ET CA J'y TIENS,**_

_**UN GRAND,**_

_**NON QUE DIS-JE**_

**____****UN ENORME "MERCI"**

**____****POUR VOS REVIEWS, ET MISES EN ALERTES.**

**____****C'EST VRAIMENT SYMPA, SERIEUX.**

**_SI POUR LA SUITE,_**

**_VOUS POUVIEZ FAIRE PAREIL,_**

**_JE RIGOLE,_**

**_QUOI QUE..._**

**_LOL_**

_**LA SUITE EST ECRITE, ALORS JE VOUS LA METS.**_

_****__**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS.**_

Je me tenais devant ce putain detoubib. Il me fixait, tout comme moi. J'étais debout, lui assis. Angie tentait tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Je fulminais de l'intérieur, attendant qu'on me rende mon bébé.

- Je veux ma fille et tout de suite !

- Je regrette, elle doit rester avec nous.

- Pourquoi ? Fis-je.

- Les services sociaux ont exigé que nous gardions votre fille, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête réalisée sur vous soit terminée.

- Je m'en fous, je veux ma gosse ! Où est-elle ? M'énervai-je en quittant le bureau.

Je voulais ma fille et je l'aurais. Il n'avait pas le droit de la tenir auprès d'eux. Ma fille allait mieux, donc j'avais le droit de l'avoir.

- Madame Black, commença le médecin.

Bien évidemment, je n'écoutais pas et parcourais tout l'hôpital, à la recherche de ma fille.

- Madame Black, insista-t-il.

- C'est mademoiselle Swan, affirmai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Mademoiselle Swan, répéta-t-il, vous devez m'écouter.

Ce docteur tenta de me faire réagir, en me courant après, mais c'était peine perdue. Un peu comme une droguée et sa dose, un peu comme... moi. J'étais droguée et en manque. Vous l'aurez compris, je n'étais donc pas d'humeur. Je devais prendre ma fille et me fournir. Je devais tout faire pour sortir d'ici, avec ma fille, afin d'obtenir au plus vite ma dope. Le compteur était enclenché, plus la peine de faire marche arrière.

- Pas le temps, ma fille m'attend ! Déclarai-je, l'ignorant encore plus.

- Mademoiselle Swan, maintenant, ça suffit ! Votre fille doit rester ici, m'agrippa-t-il par le bras.

- Je la veux avec moi et je l'aurais, déclarai-je, en le fixant.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Elle a l'ordre de rester ici.

- Je...

- Soignez-vous et vous la retrouverez une fois clean ! M'annonça-t-il.

- Laissez-moi au moins la voir, le suppliai-je presque.

Je n'avais pas le droit de l'emmener ? Très bien, autant se montrer maligne pour cela. D'autant plus qu'à l'intérieur de mon corps, je bouillais. L'envie était plus forte que la raison. Je devais me procurer ma dose et vite.

- Très bien, mais vous promettez de vous soigner ?

- Je... oui, promis docteur.

- Bien, je vous conduis à son chevet ! Et il le fit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous arrivions devant une porte. Nous y étions enfin.

- Voilà, vous voyez vous-même.

Ce que je vis me choqua, mais je me retins d'exploser. Ma fille était attachée par des tuyaux, parcourant tout son corps. Elle semblait souffrir. Pourquoi lui avoir infligé cela ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste une minute de plus ici. Aussi, après avoir vérifié que ce toubib soit parti, je pris le soin d'enlever tous ces tubes, disposés sur son frêle petit corps et la portai dans mes bras. Certes, j'étais en manque, même terriblement, mais ma fille avait plus besoin de sa mère qu'autre chose. C'était mon enfant tout de même. Je regardais par la porte, attrapais son ours en peluche et m'enfuis en courant. J'entendis à peine les voix des infirmières m'appeler, mais n'y fis guère plus attention. Je me dépêchais de rentrer, tentant de trouver un taxi.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de marche, je vis une voiture, que je connaissais bien. Je lui fis signe de s'arrêter et montai, ma fille sur mes jambes.

- Putain, Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me gronda James.

- La ferme James et roule !

Il s'exécuta, sans rechigner. Tout le trajet, je ne décrochais pas un mot et lui non plus. Ce fut une fois arrivée, qu'il me stoppa, déposant sa main sur mon bras.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas le temps, je suis en manque et ma fille a besoin de s'éloigner.

- Tu ne changeras pas. Un jour, on viendra t'enlever ta fille et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard.

- Mais oui, oui ! Bon, allez ciao !

Et je sortis, l'ignorant complètement. Je tentai de monter les marches le plus rapidement possible, mais ça n'était pas facile avec ma môme. J'en bavais et me plaignais en silence.

- Voilà, tu seras mieux ici, expliquai-je à ma fille, en la déposant sur le lit.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se contenta d'écouter.

- Maman va travailler, mais va revenir très vite, promis. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Angie va venir. En attendant, tu restes sagement ici, OK ?

J'embrassai son petit front, pris mon sac et sortis. J'espérais que James soit encore là. Heureusement pour moi, il attendait patiemment dans sa voiture.

- Roule, lui ordonnai-je en montant du côté passager.

- Et on va où ?

- Roule jte dis ! Pose pas de questions ! James obéit et roula. Pendant quelques minutes, je ne parlais pas, mais bien vite, je vis un parking isolé. Je lui demandais de s'arrêter.

- Mais pourquoi tu...

Je déposais ma main sur sa bouche, afin de le faire taire.

- J'ai besoin d'argent. Je dois travailler et en tant qu'ancien dealer et mac, je te demande de m'aider.

- Bella, j'ai... C'est fini pour moi tout ça. J'ai décroché avec ce monde-là ! Me repoussa-t-il.

- Steuplait ! L'implorai-je.

- Bella, débuta-t-il.

- Tu dois avoir une dose. Où tu les caches ? Boîte à gants ? Coffre ?

Je commençais à chercher. J'inspectais tous les recoins. Je connaissais James, pour savoir que d'ordinaire, il fourrait sa marchandise partout où il le pouvait. Je connaissais ses endroits favoris.

- Cela ne sert à rien de chercher ! Tu ne trouveras rien.

J'arrêtais mon investigation et le fixais. Était-il sérieux ?

- T'es sérieux ? Tu as vraiment décroché ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Me confirma-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas être sincère, je veux dire, je le connaissais parfaitement bien. Il était encore plus accroc que moi, il ne pouvait pas...

- Écoute, si tu veux avoir ta dose, bosse !

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter.

- Non, je...

- Tu veux quoi ? Je te fais un prix d'ami. Deux cent dollars et tu as tout, lui dis-je.

- Bella, je...

Sans qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur des baisers que j'eus connu, mais il était tout de même agréable. Au début, il n'y répondit pas, trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit, mais bien vite, il se rua sur ma bouche, pour ne plus me lâcher.

- Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! Le James, dealer et mac est de retour, lâchai-je.

Il déposa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Ce contact me donna des frissons, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule troublée. Sa respiration était difficile, parfois hachée. Je lui faisais de l'effet, je le voyais. Pourtant, pour moi, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un client supplémentaire. Avant que je ne réagisse, James avait déposé ses mains sur ma poitrine et mes cuisses. Il effectua de petits cercles légers, mais suffisamment intenses pour me faire réagir.

Sans plus tarder, je m'attaquais à son érection, plus que douloureuse. Je caressais son membre, par-dessus son pantalon, afin de voir sa réaction. Il ferma les yeux instantanément, sous l'effet que je lui prodiguais. D'ailleurs, qui ne résisterait pas aux effleurements d'une femme ? C'était un homme quand même.

Alors que mon client avait toujours les yeux fermés, je décidais de déboutonner son pantalon, afin de prendre son sexe en main. James fut ravi de mon geste, puisqu'il sourit comme un enfant. Je commençais moi aussi à apprécier ce geste... ou plutôt, mon entre-jambe. Il faut dire, qu'étant une femme, cela avait le don de m'exciter. je mouillais immédiatement.

Au bout de quelques minutes que calvaire ou de bonheur, je me saisis de mon sac, attrapais une capote et ôtais mes vêtements. Je disposais le préservatif sur mon client, prénommé James et m'installais sur lui. La sensation était agréable. Je prenais mon pied. Bien vite ou pas assez à mon goût, James se déversa dans le plastique. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Non, pas qu'il soit nul, mais plutôt que ma dose ma manquait. Une fois finie, je me rassis sur le siège et m'empressais de me rhabiller.

- Merci, je ne m'étais pas vidé les couilles depuis longtemps, me remercia-t-il.

- Oh ben, de rien !

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le faire gratis, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il enfin.

- Non, sûrement pas !

- J'avais osé espérer.

- Oui, mais avec moi, tu connais le tarif et les conditions, lui rappelai-je.

- Je sais... Mais...

- Bon, allez, j'y go ! Articulai-je en déposant une main sur la poignée.

- Tu accepterais qu'on retente l'expérience ? Me retint-il.

- Jamais deux fois le même client, James !

- Je sais, mais... tu peux peut-être faire une exception. Et puis, en plus, je te signale que par le passé, tu as déjà couché avec moi, alors que tu sortais avec ton Jake.

- C'était du passé et...  
Sans que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus, James déposa sa main sur ma jambe. Il commença à me caresser et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

- James, j'ai besoin de ma dose, lui rappelai-je.

- Encore une passe, rien qu'une, me demanda-t-il.

- James...

Il poursuivit ses gestes et laissa sa main et son nez traîner sur moi.

- James, je dois...

Je ne devais pas céder. Je devais être forte.

- James...

Il fit monter sa main sur ma féminité. Je mouillais rien que de le savoir si proche de mon sexe. Je le regardais et me jetais sur lui. Je retirais mon sous-vêtement à la hâte, pris une capote et l'installais sur lui. Rapidement, je m'assis sur ses jambes et bougeais au rythme du plaisir. Bien vite, très vite à mon goût, ce qui était un bon point, je jouis et lui aussi.

Une fois revenue des nuages, je remis mon string et James se reboutonna.

- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

- Hey, mais j'ai payé et j'ai pas eu mon quota.

Je me dépêchais de sortir de la voiture, quand soudain, je sentis un bras me retenir. Je me retournais et croisais le regard noir de James.

- James, je dois y aller. Ma fille m'attend !

- Trop tard. Fallait y penser avant. Maintenant, finis ce que tu as commencé !

- Mais...

- Allez !

James accompagna ses gestes à la parole, en m'obligeant à coucher ma tête sur son membre. Je ne le voulais pas, je n'en avais plus envie avec lui. Pourtant, il en décida autrement.

- James, insistai-je.

Il me releva, m'attrapa de force et m'obligea à exaucer sa demande.

- James, mais tu me fais mal, me plaignis-je.

- Fais ce que je te demande et je te laisse tranquille !

- Je n'en ai plus envie, tu vois !

- Fais-le et on sera quitte...

- OK, mais à une condition !

Je connaissais très bien James, pour l'avoir fréquenté par le passé. Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Autant profiter de cela.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu doubles la mise !

Il ne put répondre, car mon téléphone sonna, encore.

- Je te manque déjà, Angie ? Plaisantai-je.

- Bella, on a un gros problème, paniqua-t-elle.

- Lequel ?

- Nessie !

_**J'HESITAIS A METTRE UN AUTRE LEMON, ENTRE JAMES ET BELLA,**_

_**ET PUIS, JE ME SUIS DIT, FINALEMENT, AUTANT ALLER A L'ESSENTIEL.**_

_**L'HISTOIRE PREND UN NOUVEAU TOURNANT A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT.**_

_**CELA SE COMPLIQUE... OU PAS.**_

_**J'AIME VOUS LAISSER EN SUSPENS, MAIS VOUS ME CONNAISSEZ MAINTENANT.**_

_**SINON, VOTRE AVIS SUR CE CHAPITRE ?**_

_**BISOUS.**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le début de la vérité

**_COUCOU,_**

**_DESOLEE POUR CE RETARD,_**

**_MAIS J'AI EU DES SOUCIS,_**

**_ENCORE,_**

**_ET JE N'AI PAS PU POSTER._**

**_ON ME CHANGERA PAS, JE CROIS._**

**_J'AI BEAU ME DEPECHER DE POSTER,_**

**_CA NE MARCHE JAMAIS._**

**_BON, J'AI QUAND MEME FAIT_**

**_DE MON MIEUX._**

**_SINON, QUOI DE 9 CHEZ VOUS ?_**

**_CHEZ MOI, UN CHAPITRE TOUT BEAU, TOUT NEUF._**

**_JE L'AI ECRIT AVEC AMOUR,_**

**_DONC J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA, MDR_**

**_SINON, J'AI CREE UNE NOUVELLE FICTION._**

**_POUR CELLES QUE CA INTERESSE, ELLE EST SUR MON PROFIL FF_**

**MAIS AVANT, REPONSE** aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)

* * *

**_popo_**

Ah ah, tu vas vite le découvrir. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS**

Je courais, espérant arriver à temps. Quand Angie avait téléphoné, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. À vrai dire, elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus que de me dépêcher. Je stressais. Je savais que le souci concernait ma fille, mais j'ignorais si elle était en vie ou non. À ce moment-là, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je crois que c'était l'une des rares fois où cela m'arrivait. Je l'aimais tellement. Que m'arriverait-il, si je me retrouvais seule ? M'avait-elle quittée ? Que c'était-il passé ? Non, il fallait que je coure, afin d'arriver rapidement. Je devais le savoir et vite.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes, pour entrer dans mon immeuble et grimper les marches. Mon appartement n'était plus très loin et une fois proche de celui-ci, j'accélérais ma cadence, jusqu'à y entrer. Mais quelle ne f

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez, je ne vous croirais pas. Docteur Cullen a été formel, vous êtes venue la récupérer, et ce, après lui avoir promis de vous soigner. Par conséquent, vous avez conduit votre fille à ne pas bénéficier des soins dont elle devait avoir.

- Bella, ta fille n'était pas soignée et était en manque, compléta Angie.

- Tu m'as dénoncée, tu m'as trahie, assenai-je

- Vous confirmez donc, que vous vous droguez et votre fille également ?

- Je... Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais je n'aurai fait subir ça à mon bébé. Elle a pris cette merde, je ne sais pas où, mais pas...

Je maintenais mes cheveux, tentant de trouver une solution à tout ça, qui ne vint malheureusement jamais.

- Écoutez, je veux juste le bien de votre fille. Je sais que c'est une petite fille adorable, mais...

- Taisez-vous. Je veux ma gosse. Où est-elle ? La rembarrai-je.

- À côté, elle se repose. Les examens viennent de se finir, m'avoua-t-elle.

- J'aimerais que vous sortiez. Je veux rester avec ma fille, dis-je.

- Malheureusement...

- Je veux rester avec ma fille, seule ! Hurlai-je.

- Ce n'est pas possible, me répondit cette femme.

- Et pourquoi ? M'intéressai-je.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être avec ma fille ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal, tout de même, alors pourquoi me disait-elle cela ?

- La garde de votre fille a été temporairement confiée aux soins de l'aide à l'enfance.

- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- J'ai dit, votre fille, sur décision du juge, a été confiée à la DASS.

- Et pourquoi ? M'énervai-je.

- M'enfin, il est clair que les soins et l'attention que vous lui prodiguiez, ne suffisaient pas pour le bon développement de votre fille, éleva-t-elle le ton.

- Oseriez-vous dire que je suis une mauvaise mère ? La défiai-je.

J'étais maintenant à deux centimètres d'elle, la menaçant de mon index. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et je voulais tout faire pour récupérer ma fille.

- Oui, vous l'êtes !

- Oh ! Et que diriez-vous, si je...

- Maman, m'interrompit ma fille.

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement et me reculais. Je tâchais de reprendre un visage normal, non rongé par la colère.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Viens !

- Vous voyez, elle appelle sa mère, déclarai-je.

- Peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas apte à l'élever.

- Maman ! Insista-t-elle.

- J'arrive ma chérie, la rassurai-je.

Je fixais toujours cette femme du regard. Un duel était lancé et il sembla durer quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ma fille me rappelle à l'ordre. Je me dépêchais de me diriger vers elle, mais je ne pus aller bien loin.

- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Ordonnai-je.

J'étais retenue pas quatre mains. Apparemment, on voulait m'interdire de la voir.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Votre fille mérite mieux que vous. Vous pouvez y aller, fit-elle en regardant dans l'autre pièce.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Nous pensons à votre fille avant tout...

Et avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, son regard avait déjà dévié. Je le suivis et compris. Cela concernait ma fille, sur un brancard, transportée par des hommes en blouse blanche. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Quoi, mais ? Nessie, non !

Ils emmenaient mon bébé, ils me l'enlevaient. Ces malades me la prenaient. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi nous ?

- Non, pas mon bébé, pas ma Nessie ! Je ne veux pas, vous n'avez pas le droit, me débattis-je.

- Je regrette, j'ai cette ordonnance du juge, qui me permet de procéder à cela. J'ai tout à fait le droit, déclara-t-elle gagnante en me tendant ce fameux papier.

Je le pris et commençai à le lire.

_**"Juge Marc Molina  
85 Madison Street  
10548, Forks, USA**_

_**Mlle Isabella Swan**_  
_**321 Larkspur Drive**_  
_**10548, Forks, USA**_

_**Objet : rapport de la décision de justice, concernant l'affaire 1293-34-5**_

_**Lettre recommandée avec accusé de réception**_

_**Mademoiselle Swan,**_

_**Suite à la déclaration de négligence, sur l'enfant Vanessa Black, plus communément appelée Nessie, une décision de justice a dû être rendue, en ce jour du mardi 15 mai 2011.**_

_**Certains faits et témoignages démontrent que Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, se désintéresserait de son enfant. Les derniers résultats médicaux de l'enfant feraient l'objet d'un manque de soin.**_

_**D'après la loi L-1537, du code civil, tout adulte responsable d'un enfant, qu'il soit parent ou tuteur légal, se voit dans l'obligation de veiller, sur ce dernier, d'être présent pour son éducation et son épanouissement personnel, ainsi que de lui prodiguer les soins et l'attention nécessaire.**_

_**Or, si cela ne se voit pas être réalisé, la cour s'engage à verbaliser les personnes responsables.**_

_**Donc, par conséquent, la petite Vanessa Black se verra confiée provisoirement aux soins de l'aide à l'enfance, jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle Swan soit reconnue comme étant apte à reprendre son rôle.**_

_**Conformément à la loi, celle-ci devra suivre une cure de désintoxication, et ce, dans les trois jours suivants cette décision.**_

_**Tout point non respecté sera puni par la loi.**_

_**Je vous prie de croire, Madame, Monsieur, à l'assurance de ma considération distinguée.**_

_**Juge Molina "**_

Bah ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à cela. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Que devais-je faire ? J'avais la rage. On m'avait enlevé ma fille, mon bébé et plus rien ne comptait pour moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? M'interrompit une voix.

- Quoi ? Maugréai-je, assise sur mon canapé, un doudou de ma fille dans les mains.

- Avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Me demanda cette folle au costume vert.

- Non et je m'en fiche, crachai-je.

- Êtes-vous prête à partir ?

- Partir où ?

- Au centre !

- Je m'en fiche, je reste là !

- Si vous voulez retrouver votre fille, il faut vous faire soigner.

- Je m'en moque. Je veux qu'on me la rende. J'irai même la chercher s'il le faut, m'entêtai-je, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Impossible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux aller contre une décision du juge.

- Je m'en pète de vous. Je veux ma gosse, je veux ma môme !

- Garett ? Appela-t-elle.

Un homme, grand et élancé, entra dans la pièce. Il était également vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

- Injectez-lui un NC53, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Hey, mais attendez ! Elle voulait me droguer, ou je rêve ?

- Non, vous ne me droguerez pas, me défendis-je.

Seulement, je ne pus faire un pas, car les mêmes hommes de tout à l'heure me tenaient, encore.

- Mais vous êtes sûre que...

- Certaine, lui confirma-t-elle.

- Non, lâchez-moi ! Dégagez, essayai-je à nouveau de me débattre, en vain.

Je vis ce Garett fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une seringue. Je devais m'échapper, mais pas facile de bouger quand on vous retenait de force. J'aurais pu être attachée, cela aurait eu le même effet.

- Ang, aide-moi !

- Désolée, Bella !

- Angie !

Je bougeais, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose, car plus je bougeais, plus on me tenait. Pourtant, je vis de plus en plus cet homme s'approcher de moi et j'étais consciente de ce qu'il allait se passer. Cependant, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais rester. J'avais envie de vomir, rien qu'à cette idée, mais j'étais comme clouée sur place. Je tentais une dernière fois de bouger, mais je ne pus aller bien loin, car je sentis l'aiguille toucher mon bras et le liquide s'injecter en moi. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet, pas le même que quand je prenais ma dose. Puis, peu de temps après, je me sentis partir et quitter ce monde, mon monde.

**_HI HI ! JE SUIS SADIQUE, MAIS J'AIME CA._**

**_CE CHAPITRE, JE L'ADORE, C'EST UN DES MEILLEURS DE CETTE FIC, JE TROUVE._**

**_PAS DE PANIQUE, BELLA N'EST PAS MORTE, MAIS QUAND ELLE DIT QUITTER CE MONDE, ELLE PARLE DE CELUI DE LA DROGUE._**

**_J'EN DIS PAS PLUS, JE VOUS LAISSE MEDITER, LOL._**

**_POUR LA LETTRE, JE NE SAIS PAS SI C'EST REELLEMENT COMME CA,_**

**_J'AI FAIT APPEL A MES SOUVENIRS DE DROIT, QUAND J'Y ETAIS,_**

**_MAIS BON, SI QUELQUE CHOSE NE SE DIT PAS AINSI, J'EN SUIS DESOLEE._**

**_J'AI TENTE DE FAIRE DU MIEUX QUE J'AI PU._**

**_SINON, CE CHAPITRE ? EDWARD SERA LA AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE,_**

**_ET PEUT-ETRE... CARLISLE._**

**_BONNE SEMAINE, BISOUS. LuneBlanche._**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le plan de Bella

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_comme beaucoup me l'ont déjà demandé et comme promis, je reviens avec cette fiction._**

**_Pour que cela soit clair, je ne suis pas là pour sympathiser avec les F... de M... Je ne suis pas là pour m'éterniser non plus. Je souhaite juste faire partager une passion, commune à toutes. Je ne suis pas une pro et n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir. Je veux seulement me libérer, me vider la tête. _**

**_Sinon, je voulais ajouter que je ne suis pas une machine, alors mes publications seront très espacées. Je ne posterai pas, comme pour "Le mariage en héritage" chaque mercredi et samedi. J'ai décidé que désormais, pour l'ensemble de mes fictions, je posterai une fois un chapitre fini. Pour l'instant, je me consacre qu'à ces deux fictions, mais très vite, les autres reviendront :)_**

**_Quant aux chapitres précédents (moi aussi, je suis lectrice de fanfictions et je sais ce que c'est d'attendre une suite durant plusieurs semaines, au point d'en oublier les chapitres précédents), je pense qu'il serait préférable de se remémorer un petit peu les évènements._**

**_Résumé : _**Bella mère célibataire et droguée, se prostitue depuis quelques années, afin de payer sa dose. Bella préfère clairement ne penser qu'à elle, oubliant sa propre enfant. Mais un jour, alors que les services sociaux reprenent sa fille, une proposition lui est faite, ou plutôt, une obligation : celle de se soigner. Cela dit, la veille, un client, qui n'est autre qu'un médecin, sera celui qui lui offrira la clé du bonheur.

J'ai arrêté mes chapitres, au moment où Bella se fait endormi, afin d'être conduite dans le centre de désyntox. Sa fille, venant tout juste d'être emmenée.

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et difficilement. La lumière m'aveugla quelques secondes et je les refermai aussitôt. C'était comme si j'avais été brûlée par les rayons. Pourtant, j'étais réveillée et je devais ouvrir les yeux, mais afin d'éviter une quelconque douleur, je fis marcher mes yeux, un par un. Après que mes yeux soient tous les deux bien ouverts, je pus contempler les lieux. Tout me semblait différent, inhabituel. Aurais-je hérité d'une nouvelle demeure, avec une chambre si... Le lit semblait se trouver en milieu de la pièce, les murs étaient blancs, presque sans vie. Seul un cadre trônait le mur de droite, disposé à côté de la porte. Sur ma gauche, une fenêtre demeura en maître, puisqu'elle y prenait presque toute la longueur et devant moi, une télé était accrochée en hauteur. Inutile de dire que je me trouvais dans un hôpital ou du moins, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Mais, la question était... Comment y étais-je arrivée ? Comment et surtout depuis quand ? D'ailleurs, que faisais-je ici ? L'air pur, qui ne l'était pas, semblait m'étouffer.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Black, me salua un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

Visiblement, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Ce n'était pas pour autant, que j'allais me montrer sympa.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Black, ronchonnai-je.

- Euh..., oui, pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Swan, fit-il, gêné, en regardant le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Mouais, maugréai-je.

Ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus ici, je descendis de mon lit et enlevais mes perfusions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'y trouvais, mais l'intention d'y rester n'existait pas chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je pars, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il était marrant lui. Il voyait bien ce que faisais. Il était con ou quoi ?

- Oui, ça, je le vois, mais... Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Et pourquoi ?

C'était la meilleure, celle-là. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de partir ?

- Je... Vous êtes ici, sur l'ordre du juge, vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?

Ma fille à l'hosto, cette salope de femme en costard vert, la lettre du juge, des mecs me tenant le bras et m'injectant leur saloperie... tout me revint en mémoire.

- Si, ça me revient maintenant, avouai-je difficilement.

- Parfait, alors...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, que j'attrapais mes fringues, mon sac et commençais à me changer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me change. J'enlève cette maudite blouse.

- Je sais, mais euh... Vous ne pouvez pas..., m'annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ? Me foutre à poil ?

Il acquiesça, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela.

- Je ne suis pas pudique et...

- Non, n'approchez pas. Vous êtes très jolie, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui, tel un félin et sa proie. Il fallait que je récupère ma gosse, et ce, n'importe comment. Il fallait que je sorte, mais peut-être que cet homme allait pouvoir m'aider. Si ça se trouve, les gens de la sécurité avaient mis des caméras, juste pour ne pas que je sorte. Je veux dire, s'ils avaient tant insisté pour avoir ma gosse, tous ces toubibs de malheur, maintenant que j'étais dans une sorte d'hôpital, rien ne serait accepté, juste pour que je reste ici. Alors, des caméras, des micros... seraient employés. Mais, ce mec serait peut-être ma sortie. Vous voyez, le genre de mec mignon, mais trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Eh bien, c'était ce type, qui se trouvait devant mes yeux à ce moment précis.

- Écoutez, vous êtes très jolie, mais...

- Mais..., l'aguichai-je, en allant vers lui.

- Euh... Eh bien..., débuta-t-il en décalant le nœud de sa cravate.

- Tu sais, toi et moi, on pourrait passer du bon temps, me rapprochai-je très proche de son corps.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Tu pourrais répondre à une question ?

- Laquelle...

Il se recula rapidement de moi. Je m'arrêtais donc.

- Où est-ce que je me trouve ? Quel est le nom de cet hôpital ?

- Vous êtes dans un centre de désintoxication, m'apprit-il.

Un quoi ? Ces toubibs de merde m'avaient placée dans un...

- Un centre de désintoxication ? Compris-je enfin.

- Oui...

- Et pourquoi ? Que fais-je ici ?

J'espérais qu'il ne confirme pas mes théories, j'espérais qu'il se trompe.

- Plein de monde est à votre recherche. On essaye de vous mettre la main dessus depuis pas mal de temps.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ? Je l'avais deviné. Voyez-vous, je le savez déjà. C'est le cas depuis des années, mais je ne suis pas morte pour autant.

- Depuis que votre fille a été admise à l'hôpital, depuis son enlèvement de ce dernier.

- On me recherche depuis plusieurs années.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je... Mademoiselle ?

Je soufflais et m'asseyais.

- Depuis quand suis-je dans cet hôpital de malheur ?

- Ce n'est pas un hôpital, mais un très bon centre, pour ne pas dire le meilleur, centre de désintoxication.

- Et comment puis-je sortir d'ici ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas... Du moins, pas tant que votre cure ne soit finie. Tout le monde est chargé de votre surveillance, mais je ne suis qu'un remplaçant. Votre médecin est absent, aujourd'hui, alors je prends ces patients.

- Remplaçant, vous dites ?

Si je devais sortir d'ici tout de suite, il fallait que je trouve un stratagème.

- Oui et...

Il fixa son bipeur et me dit...

- Je dois y aller, je... Je reviens très vite !

- Attendez, retins-je.

Il se retourna et attendit que je parle :

- On pourrait tous les deux avoir quelque chose de très bien. Vous, en m'aidant à préparer ma fuite et moi...

Je touchais son sexe, par-dessus son pantalon.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas...

- Que ce ne soit pas ? M'enquis-je, en insistant sur mes gestes.

Il parut anxieux qu'on nous trouve.

- Écoutez, rien qu'une fois, le suppliai-je.

Ce type était censé être médecin. Ses clés étaient quelque part sur lui ou du moins, son passe-partout. Je pouvais toujours, en m'occupant de son cas, attraper mon but.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, mais je ne pense pas...

- Vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Je commençais à défaire sa braguette.

- Non, je...

- Tu en crèves d'envie, je sens ton membre se durcir, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Bien évidemment, il banda instantanément.

- Comment veux-tu continuer ton boulot, si je ne m'occupe pas de cela ?

- Euh..., baragouina-t-il, en fixant derechef la porte.

- Suis-moi dans la salle de bains !

Je lui attrapais la main et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il m'obéit. À peine entrée dans la petite pièce, attachée à ma chambre, je pris le soin de verrouiller la porte.

- Tu vois, j'ai verrouillé la porte, le rassurai-je.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas...

- Chut, lui intimai-je, en mettant mon index sur sa bouche.

- Laisse-toi aller, bébé !

Je m'abaissais et glissais mes doigts dans son pantalon. Je m'amusais à le caresser à travers son sous-vêtement, avant d'y glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur. Il gémit directement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le pris en bouche. Je lui fis la pipe dont il avait envie. D'ailleurs, ça se voyait qu'il était frustré et en manque. Personne ne s'occupait de lui, ça, c'était certain, car il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se vide dans ma bouche.

- Merci, c'était waouh...

Je souris.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué. Tant d'années sans sexe.

J'étais contente de lui avoir rendu ce service. Oui, c'était bien, mais moi, je n'avais pas eu le mien.

- Ça te dirait de partir pour un second round ? Lui quémandai-je.

- Je ne crois pas que... Je dois aller bosser, lâcha-t-il en se rhabillant un peu.

- Je suis sûre que tu en meures d'envie, le provoquai-je, en caressant encore une fois son membre au-dessus de son pantalon.

- C'est vrai, mais je dois bosser, tenta-t-il de partir, en fixant sa montre.

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, je dis à tout le monde que tu as couché avec une patiente, ta patiente, le menaçai-je.

Ben quoi ? Tout le monde savait qu'une liaison entre un employé et une cliente ou entre un médecin et une patiente, n'était pas possible.

- Tu n'oserais pas, me défia-t-il.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce dont je suis capable, pour arriver à mes fins, me vendis-je.

Merde, j'avais parlé trop vite. S'il me grillait, j'étais foutue.

- Je...

- Une fois, rien qu'une et on est quitte !

- Une fois, alors !

Je souris et me dirigeais vers lui.

- La dernière ! Concédai-je.

Fort heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensé à mettre une jupe. La même que je venais d'enfiler, quelques minutes avant notre petit ébat. J'attrapais sa main et me caressais avec la sienne.

- Tu es si... humide, remarqua-t-il.

- Juste pour toi, bébé, complétai-je.

C'est vrai que ce mec était mignon et il fallait le dire, il me faisait envie.

- Tu es prêt ?

- A toi de me le dire !

- Oh coquin ! Joueur avec cela, ris-je.

Je passais une main comme tout à l'heure, sauf qu'au lieu de le prendre en bouche, j'attrapais une capote dans ma poche et le lui insérais. Rapidement, je levais une jambe et la posais sur le lavabo, à mes côtés. Je le poussais jusqu'à moi, le regardais et le fis entrer en moi. Je lui montrais comment me chevaucher, bien que la position debout ne soit pas le top.

- Bien que je sois une pro, cette position là ne m'a jamais satisfaite. Cela te dirait de...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, sans doute n'avait-il pas compris mes propos, que déjà, il attrapa ma jambe, me recula contre le mur et rentra à nouveau en moi. En fait, il avait compris ce que je lui avais dit, même parfaitement compris.

Ses coups de reins étaient intenses et forts. J'aimais quand c'était bestial, brutal et lui l'était, tout autant avec moi. Je ne voulais pas quelque chose où je m'ennuyais. Quand on s'ennuyait au sexe, c'était mortel et c'était aussi pour cela, que j'avais choisi ce métier. J'avais de la diversité ainsi.

- Plus vite, plus fort, gémis-je.

Je ne faisais rien, certes, mais c'était mieux ainsi, si je voulais attraper ses clés. J'avais pu les apercevoir pendouiller derrière lui et je tendais le bras pour les avoir. Il avait les yeux fermés, sous la sensation. Ce ne serait donc pas bien compliqué de les avoir. Cela dit, je ne pus obtenir mon bien, car il jouit bien trop vite à mon goût. Moi, je n'avais toujours pas eu d'orgasme avec lui.

- Merci pour ce petit moment ! C'était sympa !

- C'est quand tu veux et où tu veux, mon chou !

- Ce soir, je pourrai revenir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais...

- Non, tant que tu le veux, je serais à toi. Mais, cela doit rester entre nous, le prévins-je.

- J'allais justement te le demander, alors...

- Pas de soucis !

- Merci, se réjouit-il.

- Et tout de suite ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas, se désola-t-il.

J'ai une idée. Comme je n'ai pas encore eu d'orgasme, cela te dirait de recommencer ? Reformulai-je ma phrase précédente.

- Ne me tente pas !

- Pour moi pitié ! L'implorai-je.

Il reçut un message et me répondit...

- Je dois y aller, le nouveau collègue a besoin de moi.

- Dommage, mais reviens ce soir si tu veux.

- OK, pas de problème !

Je savais que je n'avais pu obtenir ses clés, mais peut-être que ce soir, je le pourrai. Ou alors...

- Ton pantalon, lui assenai-je.

Il regarda sur le sol et se rendit compte que son pantalon était toujours au sol. Fort heureusement pour moi, ses clés tombèrent et il ne le remarqua même pas. Je les poussais avec le pied. Cela avait du bon ce métier, finalement.

- À ce soir, déclara-t-il, avant de sortir.

- C'est ça, à ce soir..., confirmai-je.

- Ou plutôt à jamais, pensai-je.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue, je ramassai les clés. La liberté ne serait pas si loin. Je pouvais enfin sortir et récupérer ma fille. Reprendre ma vie, là où elle était restée.

**Alors, verdict ?**

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le désir de liberté

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

**_deux semaines et demi pour poster un chapitre, le rythme est bon je trouve. Moi qui ne voulait pas dépasser un mois, lol. C'est vrai que par rapport à avant, un à deux chapitres par semaine, je ralentis, mais je ne peux faire plus vite ces temps-ci._**

**_Sinon, je vous envoie ce petit chapitre. On est encore dans la cure, même si ce n'est qu'au tout début. Je n'en dis pas plus._**

**_A tout à l'heure :-)_**

* * *

La liberté, celle que je devais à tout prix atteindre, était tout proche de moi. Après que ce toubib de malheur fut sorti de ma chambre, je m'étais empressée de sortir à mon tour. J'avais regardé de chaque côté du couloir, jetant un œil à ma droite et un autre à ma gauche. Fort heureusement pour moi, la voie était libre. Je longeais donc le mur, telle une espionne, mon dos touchant le mur, afin de ne pas me faire repérer. Ainsi, je passerais, peut-être, inaperçue.

Plus j'avançais, plus ma liberté était proche. Je longeais le mur, tout en regardant devant moi. D'ailleurs, j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres, j'allais toucher à mon but, quand soudain... La putain d'alarme s'était enclenchée quand j'avais ouvert la porte.

- Rattrapez-la, hurla un infirmier.

Je courrais tant que je le pouvais. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici, ma fille m'attendait.

- Attrapez cette femme, cria un autre.

J'avais cru m'enfuir. Je suivais le petit chemin qui menait à la cour, mais je ne pus aller bien loin. Des hommes en blouse blanche avaient attrapé mon bras, avant même que je ne puisse faire deux mètres.

- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, assenai-je.

- Oh non, ma jolie. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. Amenez-la dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, ordonna l'un des infirmiers.

Les hommes de main s'exécutèrent et moi, telle une voleuse, je fus amenée dans ma chambre. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre la fameuse pièce. Ils me forcèrent à me coucher, voulant m'attacher les bras, mais quelqu'un, fort heureusement pour moi, les interrompit.

- Merci, messieurs, je vais gérer.

- Mais docteur, commença le premier.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

Ils acceptèrent et partirent de la chambre. Quant à moi, j'osais enfin fixer ce fameux médecin. Comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, mon dernier client, celui qui m'a naïvement offert ses clés, me fit face.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu faire cela, j'ai... J'essayais de te chercher, mentis-je, en me dirigeant sensuellement vers lui.

- Balivernes ! Me repoussa-t-il. Tu as essayé de me piéger ?

- Non, je... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, l'aguichai-je.  
- Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tirer ?

- J'ai voulu te trouver. Notre petite séance dans la salle de bains me manquait, annonçai-je en lui touchant sa partie intime, par-dessus son pantalon.

Tel que je m'en doutais, il gémit.

- Je...

- Laisse-moi ça, ne me prive pas de toi, tentai-je.

- Je...

- Tu en as envie, susurrai-je à son oreille.

- Attends-moi dans la salle de bains, accepta-t-il.

Je souris en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains, j'allais obtenir mon bien.

- Docteur Newton, nous interrompit, ce que je supposais être un auxiliaire de vie.

- Oui, Tyler ?

- Le docteur Cullen, souhaiterait voir sa patiente.

- Cullen père ? Demanda mon toubib de client.

- Cullen fils, lui répondit l'autre crétin.

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je pus clairement voir le petit médecin de campagne se figer. Que se passait-il ?

- Très bien, conduisez-là.

Quoi, comment ça ?

- Hey, mais..., me manifestai-je, en le sentant me tirer pas le bras.

Bien évidemment, il ne me répondit pas et me traîna ainsi à travers les locaux. Je pus aisément observer les lieux. C'était un endroit assez moderne en fait. Mais, je dus arrêter ma contemplation, que nous étions déjà arrivés. Rapidement, cet imbécile d'employé toqua et attendit. Après un furtif « entrez », il me poussa avec lui à l'intérieur.

- Docteur, j'ai votre patiente. Dois-je attendre ?

- Ça ira Tyler, merci !

Ce Tyler, comme l'avait appelé ce cher médecin, partait enfin. Quant à notre docteur, il n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard du dossier qu'il tenait. J'avais pu observer son dos. D'après ce que je pouvais en voir, il avait d'être plutôt pas mal. M'enfin, pour en avoir confirmation, il faudrait déjà qu'il se retourne, car en entrant dans la pièce, j'avais pu apercevoir cet homme de dos.

- Bien, mademoiselle Black...

- Swan, je m'appelle Swan. Black est le nom du père de ma fille.

- Mademoiselle Swan... Alors, comme ça, on a essayé de s'enfuir ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots, sans même s'être retourné et avoir relevé le regard vers moi.

- Oui, ça craint ici, me défendis-je, en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

Il releva enfin le regard vers moi.

- Il va falloir vous y habituer, vous êtes assignée à résidence en ces lieux, je vous rappelle.

Merde, non pas lui ! Tout, mais pas lui !

- Edward !

- Docteur Cullen, je vous prie, me reprit-il.

- Edward, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je travaille ici.

Je le regardais, étonnée de sa réponse. Il travaillait ici ? Mais, depuis quand ?

- Bien, je viens de lire votre dossier et...

- Je dois sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de ton aide, le coupai-je.

- Je vous prierai de me vouvoyer, ignora-t-il ma demande.

- Mais...

- Je ne vous connais pas et vous non plus. Je vous prierai donc de rester courtoise.

- Mais, voyons Edward, on...

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous souhaitez tant partir, m'interrompit-il à nouveau.

- Ça craint ici, j'ai l'impression d'être enfermée.

- C'est mieux cela à la prison, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est vrai, mais... Oh, Edward, je t'en prie, sors moi de là, le suppliai-je.

- Je ne peux accéder à votre demande, je regrette.

- Après tout ce que l'on a vécu, tu pourrais au moins, je ne sais pas moi, m'aider à m'évader.

- Ce n'est pas mon job.

- Ton job ?

- Bien, pour commencer, je dois vous informer quel sera mon rôle. Ici, comme vous l'avez deviné, est un centre de désintoxication. Je sais que cela peut surprendre, mais c'est dans votre intérêt.

- Ah oui ? Mon intérêt ? Et quel est intérêt, outre le fait de m'avoir pris ma fille ?

- Elle n'était pas en sécurité. Mais... Je suis certain qu'après cette cure, votre fille vous sera rendue.

- Ah oui ? Tu le crois ?

- Mademoiselle, cessez de me tutoyer, je ne suis pas votre ami ! S'énerva-t-il.

Là, je compris enfin où il voulait en venir. Pour lui, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une camée parmi tant d'autre. Edward ne voulait pas m'aider, mais m'enfoncer. Ce qu'il attendait, c'est que je coule.

- C'est vrai qu'un ami ne laisserait pas une jeune femme dans les problèmes et ferait tout pour

l'aider. Un ami n'enfoncerait pas cette personne. Un ami se mérite, c'est vrai.

- Oui, mais je suis sûr que vous vous en ferez des nouveaux ici.

Il commençait sérieusement à me les chauffer, celui-là.

- Ce ne sont pas des amis que je veux. Je veux ma gosse.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour cela.

- Merde, tu m'emmerdes avec ta cure, tu m'emmerdes avec ton vouvoiement à la con. J'ai couché avec toi, c'est vrai, mais ça, tu vois, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple client pour moi. Alors, peut-être que tu es mon médecin, mais tu m'emmerdes à me rejeter. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me démerderai seule, OK ?

J'avais hurlé, non, que dis-je, crié, ces mots, sans rien ajouter de plus. Edward, quant à lui, n'avait pas refermé sa bouche, sous le coup de l'étonnement. Merde, mais qu'il parle, bon sang !

- Un problème, docteur Cullen ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ce Tyler, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, avait ouvert la porte, suites à mes cris.

- Non, aucun, merci, le remercia mon ancien client.

- Parfait ! N'hésitez pas en cas de problème, lui proposa-t-il.

- Merci, ça ira !

L'infirmier partit rapidement et Edward reporta son regard sur moi.  
- Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons... Vous êtes ici, dans le cadre d'une cure de désintoxication. Vous bénéficiez du traitement Narconon.

- Je veux sortir d'ici, le contrai-je.

- Le traitement Narconon est un traitement non-traditionnel, ignora-t-il ma précédente supplication.

- Je m'en moque du Narco, je sais pas quoi, c'est clair ? Je veux me tirer d'ici, m'énervai-je.

- Bon, je crains qu'il ne faille mettre les points au clair, avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser, mais bien pour enrayer cette addiction à la drogue.

- J'aime bien ma vie comme elle est, déclarai-je en fixant mes doigts.

- Seigneur, je n'y arriverai jamais, jura-t-il la tête baissée, bras sur le bureau et doigts croisés.

- J'ai bien aimé notre nuit, tu sais ?

- La vie n'est pas un jeu, mademoiselle Black, m'annonça-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

- Swan, je m'appelle Swan. Black était le père de ma fille. Merde, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'aider ? Vous ne savez pas que je m'appelle Swan et non Black ?

- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle !

- Et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu vois, j'avais pensé que tu voulais m'aider, mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai cru pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, pourtant ! Je veux vous aider.

- Et c'est quoi cette manie de me vouvoyer ? On a été intime, toi et moi, tu te rappelles pas ?

Il baissa la tête à nouveau, mais ne répondit rien.

- J'avais cru que cela comptait pour toi.

Bien évidemment, il ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mademoiselle. Je suis...

Il soupira, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Tu serais prêt à m'aider, Edward ? Tu serais prêt à m'offrir cette liberté que je rêve tant d'avoir ?

- Je...

- J'ai besoin de partir. Serais-tu prêt à m'aider dans ma fuite ?

- Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Très bien, alors je me débrouillerai seule.

- Parfait, comme vous voulez !

Il ne voulait vraiment pas m'aider ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas se comporter comme un ami ? Parfait, mais Isabella Swan avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Si je devais couler, il coulerait avec moi, parole de Swan. Il me fallait juste un plan, un bon plan même.

**Alors, d'après vous,**

**pourquoi Edward réagi ainsi ?**

_**Au fait, la bande annonce de Twilight, chapitre 4 partie 2**_

_**(ou Twilight 5 pour certains)**_

**_sera en ligne demain,_**

**_lundi 26 mars, à 11 heures du matin._**

**_Un teaser circule déjà sur la toile :-)_**

_****__Maryse aelita48_ :

_Je te réponds ici_

_Coucou, je suis contente de te retrouver à nouveau sur cette fiction ^^_

_Pour Bella, j'ai voulu faire un petit peu différent, mais bien qu'elle t'énerve, je sais que cela peut-être chiant, mais elle se calmera, t'en fais pas._

_Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_Merci la miss, bisous :-)_

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Plan faire couler Edward

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_j'avais voulu poster plus tôt, mais j'ai été malade, puis encore malade. Grippe, gastro, puis encore grippe. L'horreur !_**

**_Ensuite, je voulais mettre le chapitre, mais le chargeur de mon MacBook était foutu. Du coup, plus de batterie._**

**_Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue (20 jours pour poster ce chapitre). Certes, techniquement, j'ai 5 jours de plus que prévu, mais je suis là, c'est ce qui compte, non ?_**

**_Quant à ce chapitre, eh bien, il sera..._**

**_On se retrouve en bas :-)_**

* * *

Mon plan '" Faire couler Edward " était en marche. J'étais déterminée à l'anéantir. Je voulais le voir s'écrouler devant mes yeux. Il m'avait amenée à ma perte et ce ne serait que lui rendre l'appareil. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et puis, cela me permettrait de pimenter un peu mon séjour, aussi terne et ennuyeux, soit-il, dans ce centre. Je pourrai, ainsi, m'amuser et rire, mais surtout, prendre mon pied !

Au début, je devais tout faire pour le draguer, le mettre dans mon lit. Il fallait qu'il cède à mes avances. Je lui aurai également fait une réputation, essayant même de lui tirer un peu d'argent. Puis, une fois cela obtenu, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il coule. Je voulais le voir me supplier de l'aider. Je voulais le voir m'implorer de le pardonner. Tout serait bon pour détruire ce cher Edward Cullen, afin qu'il perde tout. Son entourage, ainsi que ses amis, lui fermeraient leurs portes, il se retrouverait seul et moi, je savourerai ma vengeance.

J'étais dans ma chambre, attendant que l'on vienne me chercher, pour ma petite visite matinale. Dans ce centre, tout était basé ainsi : une visite médicale, le matin, ainsi qu'une en fin d'après-midi. Les prises de médicaments, car nous en avions, c'étaient les infirmiers qui s'en chargeaient. Le reste de la matinée était destiné aux cours, aussi diverses peuvent-ils être. Cela pouvait être de l'informatique, de la couture, cuisine... Tout était bon pour nous occuper. En vérité, tout m'ennuyait, mais je devais jouer le jeu. De toute façon, j'étais décidée à m'amuser un petit peu, tant que j'étais ici. Les après-midi, en revanche, étaient prévues les visites familiales, amicales, professionnelles ou alors, pour les autres que cela ne concernait pas, des après-midi jeux, télé...

- Bonjour mademoiselle Black, comment allez-vous ? Me salua tout guilleret, un infirmier.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Black, OK ?

- Parfait, mademoiselle Black !

- T'es con ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas Black, mais Swan, tu piges ?

Il me fixa étonné de mon audace.

- Ben quoi, tu es né avec une case en moins ? Lui souris-je.

Je devais rester ici, mais je ne permettais pas que l'on me manque de respect et encore moins avec mon nom. Ça non !

- Emmène-moi chez ce bon vieux Cullen.

Il obéit, sans se faire prier. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas se faire insulter davantage et m'amena rapidement dans le bureau de mon cher...

- Edward, souris-je, en entrant dans son bureau.

- Voici la fille, docteur !

- Merci, je vais m'en occuper.

L'infirmier partit, sans demander son reste.  
- Asseyez-vous, m'invita Edward.

- Alors, comment se sont passées ces deux premières nuits, dans ce centre ?

- L'horreur ! Lui répondis-je.

Il me fixa et j'en profitai pour enchaîner.

- Heureusement pour moi, tu étais là pour m'encourager. Pfiou, qu'est-ce que c'est dur !

- Je peux admettre que cela semble dur, mais il va falloir vous montrer courageuse.

Courageuse ? Non, mais il délirait ou quoi ?

- Alors, on va voir si la dose des médicaments prescrits n'est pas insuffisante ou au contraire, trop importante.

Il examina mon dossier et après quelques secondes, il dit enfin...

- Je vois que vous avez pris vos médicaments ce matin, félicitations !

- Je ne les ai pas avalés, avouai-je

- Comment ça ?

- Je les ai recrachés. Vous croyez quoi, je ne suis pas folle !

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas les avoir pris ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Oh... Et bien, disons que j'étais en manque et que... J'ai besoin de ma dose, pleurnichai-je.

- Ces médicaments peuvent remplacer ces doses que vous preniez avant.

- Je ne veux pas, m'entêtai-je, telle une enfant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des cochonneries et à mon corps, je ne lui ferai jamais subir ça.

- Je pense que vos cachets et autres substances, que vous preniez, sont encore plus des cochonneries, comme vous dîtes, que ces cachets.

- Oui, ben quand même !

- Mademoiselle Black !

- C'est Swan, je m'appelle Isabella Swan !

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'aimerais...

- T'avoir dans mon lit, finis-je pour lui.

- Euh..., non, réfuta-t-il, gêné.  
- Tu sais, Edward, j'ai atrocement besoin de la compagnie d'un homme. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi.

Il me regarda, près à refuser.

- On pourrait faire un marché, débutai-je, en me levant.

Je me dirigeais vers lui, d'une manière provocante et aguicheuse, afin de le faire céder.

- S'il vous plaît, restez à votre place ! Me demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en meures d'envie, non ?

J'étais proche de lui et je pus voir son entrejambe se réveiller.

- Je ne peux pas, je...

Je m'approchais davantage de lui.

- Tu en meures d'envie, je le sais, on le sait tous les deux.

- Non, je...

Je mis ma main sur son sexe, par-dessus son pantalon. J'entrepris de lui effleurer, mais fort heureusement pour moi, Edward se laissa faire.

- Non, je... Arrêtez, gémit-il.

- On sait que tu aimes. Laisse-toi aller, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Et si je me fais prendre ? Je risque ma place ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

C'était le but recherché, mais ça, il ne devait pas le savoir.

- Je vais verrouiller la porte et...

Je courus en direction de la porte, verrouillais la serrure et me retournais. Je me déshabillais devant mon client afin de lui faire envie. Je pus le voir lutter, je pus l'apercevoir résister. Je le vis combattre contre son envie de me prendre. Il ne bougea cependant pas et je me dépêchais de le rejoindre. Edward, toujours étant assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, je m'agenouillais devant lui et défis son pantalon, ainsi que sa ceinture.

- Non, je... Bella !

- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ?

- Tu me rends fou, parla-t-il, les yeux clos.

Je repris ma course et admirai la vue qui se jouait devant moi. Le voir bander était... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Rapidement, je pris son membre en bouche et je m'activais à lui donner du plaisir. Plus je le suçais, plus Edward agrippa mes cheveux, qu'il serra de plus en plus. Il ne lui fallut cependant, pas tellement de temps, avant qu'il ne se déverse dans ma bouche. J'avalais sa semence et me régalais, c'était le mot.  
Edward, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, me fixa et se leva. Il m'attrapa le bras et me conduit jusqu'au mur, présent sur sa droite. Il me plaqua sans douceur contre le cadre et se posta devant moi. Mon client souleva ma jupe brutalement et me fixa. Il fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, piqua un préservatif que je sortais de mon soutien-gorge. Je le fixais et me retournais. Il me pénétra, avant même que je ne sois prête. J'avais mal au départ, mais ne dis rien. Je voulais qu'il me prenne et il le fit, sans rechigner. Je le voulais en moi et je l'avais. Cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si féroce dans ses gestes. Certes, je lui avais demandé de ne pas être tendre, je lui avais demandé d'être brutal, mais je ne m'imaginais pas qui le serait autant. Avec un autre client, cela aurait pu me déranger, mais lui... Très vite, il se déversa dans la capote et nous revenions sur terre, après l'orgasme. Oui, c'était brutal, mais j'avais quand même pris mon pied.

- Merci, j'ai adoré, annonçai-je, après avoir récupéré.

- Deux cent dollars. On est quitte maintenant ! Me remercia-t-il à sa façon.

Je fixais l'argent, un peu déçue et étonnée de sa façon de faire, mais rapidement, je pris la somme qui se présentait devant moi.

- J'ai aimé notre petit échange, lui révélai-je.

- J'espère bien, car ce sera le dernier, renchérit-il.

J'avais eu ce dont je voulais, certes, mais je m'étais promis que cela aurait encore lieu. Je savais que si je parlais, il dirait que je l'avais allumé, alors que si cela arrivait plusieurs fois, on pouvait croire autre chose. Se faire attaquer par un homme pouvait être prouvé plus facilement ainsi.

- Oh non, pourquoi ?

Je me devais d'être convaincante.

- Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, mais c'est tout. Je voudrais que l'on cesse ce petit jeu, m'avoua-t-il.

- C'est dommage, j'aime ces petits moments, recommençai-je.

- Non, je t'ai dit que c'était fini. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu retournes à ta chambre.

- Et ne plus pouvoir vivre ce que l'on a vécu ? Hors de question ! Refusai-je.

- C'est comme ça !

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla.

- Tâchez de prendre votre traitement, miss Swan, s'exprima-t-il, la porte entrouverte.

- Tyler, interpella-t-il l'infirmier qui se tenait à quelques mètres, devant nous.

- Oui docteur Cullen ?

- Veillez à ce que mademoiselle Swan, prenne son traitement ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr docteur ! Accepta l'autre nigaud.

- Vous venez mademoiselle ?

Mais que croyait-il ce mec ? Que j'étais sa chose ? Il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour moi, j'étais la seule maîtresse de mes actes.

- Lâchez-moi, je peux retourner à ma chambre seule !

- Oh, mais nous n'allons pas dans votre chambre. Votre cours de tâches quotidiennes, vous attend. Et je crois qu'au programme, aujourd'hui, c'est " comment tenir son intérieur propre ".

Non, mais il délirait là ? Je n'étais pas une bonne ménagère. Je ne l'ai jamais été., d'ailleurs Comment voulait-il que j'assiste à son cours de merde ? Oh, mais c'était clair qu'on voulait rendre ma vie pourrie. Et bien, soit, mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Foie de Swan !

_**A votre avis,**_

_**comment que fera Bella ?**_

**_Ira-t-elle à ce fameux cours ?_**

**_Restera-t-elle sage ?_**

**_Et puis Edward, pourquoi a-t-il cédé si facilement ?_**

**____****_nana10 _:**

Je te réponds ici

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu

et par la même occasion,

que ma fic te plaise toujours.

C'est vrai qu'une Bella survoltée est marrant à lire.

Néanmoins, la suite sera encore plus...

mouvementée

Merci pour ta review ;-)

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Premiers pas dans le centr

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**et non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi, après deux mois, sans aucun publication.**_

_**Je voulais le faire plus tôt, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu le faire avant.**_

_**D'une part, j'avais des soucis. D'autre part, une envie de poster était présente et sans l'aide de Sand91, ce chapitre ne serait pas là. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide :-)**_

**_Ensuite, je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, j'essayerai de faire plus vite._**

**_Ce chapitre, arrive, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

Je me trouvais dans ce centre seulement depuis quelques heures, que déjà, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais l'impression d'être un simple objet, un vulgaire pantin entre leurs mains. On voulait m'imposer des règles, des limites, mais fort heureusement pour moi, j'étais beaucoup plus maligne qu'eux. Tout le monde semblait vouloir me dire quoi faire ou comment faire les choses, mais moi, je ne les laissais pas dicter ma conduite. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'imposer une telle discipline, une telle dictature, car c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une dictature. J'étais libre de mes actes et de mes choix et personne ne dirait le contraire, je ne le permettrais pas.

Le pire, pourtant, ce fut lorsque l'on m'annonça devoir assister à ce cours. Au départ, je crus à une plaisanterie, mais bien vite, quand je vis toutes ces personnes assises devant moi, je ne réagissais plus. Mieux, je tentais de me sauver. Cependant, cet infirmier de malheur, qui ne cessait de me traîner avec lui depuis tout à l'heure, me maintenait le bras, un sourire étalé sur son visage.

- Asseyez-vous, l'ambiance est meilleure ici, m'offrit-il ,de son sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Quoi ? Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne vais pas rester ici. On se croirait dans une maison pour les vieux, une maison pour les fous. Je ne suis pas comme tous ces gens, moi.

Je m'étais exprimée avec une telle conviction, allant même jusqu'à pointer du doigt les personnes présentes dans cette salle. Je ne voulais pas leur ressembler, je n'avais rien de comparable à eux.

- Non, vous êtes 100 fois mieux, se moqua-t-il.

- Oui, je suis d'une autre catégorie, voyez-vous. Je suis de la classe supérieure, je ne suis pas comme eux.

Il me toisa, taquin et partit.

- Non, mais attendez, essayai-je de le rattraper en me levant.

Cela dit, il m'était impensable d'aller bien loin, car un autre infirmier me barra la route. Je dus m'arrêter et rebrousser chemin. Génial, j'étais coincée ici.

- Hey, pssst !

Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Je devais partir moi, je n'étais pas censée rester dans ces lieux. Ma fille m'attendait et...

- Hey, toi la brunette ! Entendis-je quelqu'un me héler.

Je levai le regard et aperçus un homme assis à quelques mètres de moi, légèrement décalé dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, mais je décidais de l'ignorer. Après tout, il était aussi fêlé que les autres, sinon, pourquoi serait-il ici ? Je partis m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, attendant de trouver une solution. Ce qui était certain, c'est que je n'allais pas rester ici, à écouter cette femme parler. Rien que de l'écouter parler, me donnait la nausée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien de plus que moi. Non, à bien l'y regarder de plus prêt, elle était...  
- La brunette ? Recommença cette même voix.

Je l'ignorais toujours, préférant reluquer cette femme. Elle semblait banale, quelconque. Pour moi, elle n'avait rien d'extravagant. Certes, elle n'avait pas ma beauté surprenante et tellement incomparable face aux autres, mais elle n'était pas non plus laide. Non, cette femme était quelconque.

- Tu vas me répondre ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Il se leva et je détournais le regard. Quelques secondes après, il fut assis à mes côtés. Génial, il ne manquait plus que cela !

- Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ou tu préfères penser à toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, que j'ai de te prendre ?

Ce type ne savait pas se taire ? Il avait une trop grande gueule pour la tenir fermer ?

- Je sais que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à ma queue en toi, pas vrai ?

OK, alors s'il pensait qu'il me faisait de l'effet, c'était mal parti.

- Tu n'es pas mon genre !

- Oh, tiens, la brunette semble enfin vouloir me parler.

- La ferme ! Assenai-je, préférant écouter soudainement les propos de cette gonzesse.

- Et vulgaire avec ça ? Jolie, tout mon style ! Déclara-t-il.

Je le regardais enfin et le fixais. Il n'était pas moche, non et ce mec... plutôt, ce canon, pourrait m'aider à obtenir mon but. Cependant, avant de passer le moindre arrangement avec lui, je devais être certaine qu'il était fiable.

- Tu aimes ?

- Putain ouais ! Jura-t-il.

- Tu attends quoi de moi ? M'intéressai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as quoi à proposer ?

- Une nuit de baise contre ton aide à m'évader d'ici, lui proposai-je, en me penchant afin de lui plaquer mon décolleté sous son nez

- Ah ah, tu es très drôle, rit-il.

Je me renfrognais. Je n'aimais pas que l'on se moque de moi.

- Je ne suis pas drôle, je suis sincère.

- Ah parce que tu l'étais ? Fit-il étonné de ma sincérité.

Ah bon ? Il ne l'était pas, lui ? Il semblait vouloir me faire faux bond, juste pour avoir mon cul ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, en même temps. J'étais une professionnelle et je pouvais bien me le permettre...

- Marie Black, me présentai-je, en lui tendant ma main

En vérité, je lui parlais à demi-vérité. Mon deuxième prénom était Marie et le père de ma fille s'appelait Black. On était censé se marier, avant qu'il ne crève. Je protégeais seulement mes arrières, au cas où cet homme décidait de me balancer. Je voulais lui proposer un pacte, mais qui sait si celui-ci ne voulait pas tout cafter ensuite ? Je préférais préserver mes arrières.

- Oh, magnifique, magnifique ! Moi, c'est Riley Biers, serra-t-il ma main.

- Riley, hum ?

- Alors, toi et moi, on pourrait être ami ? Sourit-il.

- Peut-être même plus que ça ! Rétorquai-je, mutine.

- Hum, intéressant, intéressant !

Il répétait toujours ses mots ou quoi ? Putain, à croire qu'il était bouché.

- Tu répètes toujours tes mots, quand tu causes ?

Il parut réellement étonné. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et l'espace d'un moment, je me fustigeais mentalement pour avoir osé parler. Merde, il était ma seule chance de sortir d'ici et à cause de ma grande gueule, je faisais tout foirer.

- Non, juste pour toi, ma poupée !

- Alors, arrête !

- Parfait !

Je soupirais. Cet homme était...

- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte un peu ? Tenta-t-il, l'air séducteur.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais avec ces greluches, je doute que...

- T'en fais pas, j'en fais mon affaire. Me coupa-t-il.

- OK ! Acceptai-je.

Riley se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers une pièce, que je pensais être les toilettes.

- Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes !

- Très bien !

Je vis Riley se lever et partir rapidement. J'aurais pensé que des infirmiers iraient le repérer, mais heureusement pour lui, il passa inaperçu. La chance qu'il avait ! Si lui pouvait le faire, moi aussi. Rapidement, je quittais ma chaise à mon tour et partais le rejoindre. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas...

- Mademoiselle, où allez-vous comme ça ?

Me faire prendre. Je n'imaginais pas cela, non.

- Je...

Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, il fallait que j'improvise.

- Aux toilettes ! C'est interdit ?

- Cela peut attendre. Vous irez quand le cours sera fini.

Non, mais elle dérayait ou quoi, elle ? Si je voulais aller pisser, c'était mon droit.

- Mais tu es conne ou quoi ? Tu crois que, quand on a envie de chier dans son froc, on peut se retenir ? Tu crois que je suis une gamine pour me permettre de me pisser dessus ? Déjà qu'ici, c'est l'asile de maison de retraite, je dois en plus attendre pour aller aux chiottes ?

- Euh...

- Toi, quand tu as la gerbe, tu ne peux pas attendre, pas vrai ? Et bien moi, c'est pareil, mais pour une autre raison.

La pauvre, je lui avais cloué le bec ! Bien fait pour elle, elle l'avait cherché.

- Maintenant, je peux y aller ?

- Infirmier, commença-t-elle.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'accompagne comme une gosse. Je suis capable de me démerder seule, tu le sais ça ?

- Mademoiselle, on y va, débuta l'imbécile homme des soins.

- La ferme, toi ! Je ne vais pas me sauver, je suis une grande fille.

Ils me toisèrent tous, y compris les autres résidants.

- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Je partis immédiatement en direction des toilettes. Bien évidemment, je fus suivie par le mec en blouse blanche. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas faire ce que l'on voulait, ici.

- C'est bon, merci ! Lui indiquai-je, une fois arrivée devant les toilettes.

Il ne bougea cependant pas.

- Tu veux peut-être rentrer avec moi, tant que tu y es ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Même pas en rêve. Maintenant, dégage, que je me vide la vessie. Tu peux m'attendre là-bas, dans le couloir.

Il regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais, me fixa et partit. Il se positionna à l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué.

- C'est bien, bon garçon !

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles, mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je changeais de direction, pour aller chez les mecs.

- Me voilà ! Hurlai-je doucement, pour ne pas me faire entendre.

- Mec, tu es là ?

Je continuais à inspecter les environs, quand soudain, je sentis une main tenir mon bras et me tirer. Tout se passe très vite. Je ne vis rien, l'endroit était posé dans le noir. Une porte se verrouilla et mon dos toucha un mur. Je sentis que l'on me touchait la poitrine, que l'on me tripotait les fesses.

- Oh ! On aime être entreprenant, hum ? J'aime ça, souris-je.

Un corps se plaqua contre le mien. Mais pas n'importe quel corps, non : c'était un corps d'homme. Pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas vu son visage, mais je supposais que c'était Riley. J'étais plongée dans le noir, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas pour autant.

- Hey, mec, je t'ai promis une nuit de baise, mais avant, je dois te parler du contrat.

Ce type, Riley, ne sembla toujours enclin à m'écouter. Soit, mais il allait devoir le faire. Il était décidé à m'avoir. Il s'était maintenant attaqué à mes tétons. Oui, dans sa course, il avait réussi à déboutonner ma chemise, dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et triturer mes seins. J'aimais cette sensation, si bien que je me laissais aller complètement dans ses bras.

- Marie, entendis-je mon nom.

- Je suis là, murmurai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse parler, Riley avait ôté ma jupe. Je sentis sa main toucher ma culotte et caresser mon sexe. Je fermais les yeux, sous la sensation. J'adorais que l'on me touche de la sorte, que l'on me fasse grimper aux rideaux. Il enfouit sa main dans ma culotte et tortura mon clitoris. Je frissonnais, rien qu'à son toucher.

- Hey, Marie !

- Je suis là, tu...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je posais mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. Il se recula de moi et je pus aisément entendre sa braguette, ainsi que son pantalon glisser. Seules nos respirations étaient bruyantes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa queue rentrer en moi. Elle était grosse. J'aimais cette sensation, si bien que je me laissais complètement planer, je me laissais aller.  
- Marie, t'es là ?

Pourquoi Riley me demandait si j'étais là ?

- Ouais, j'aime avoir ta queue en moi !

- Marie, c'est toi ?

Merde, pourquoi me demandait-il si c'était moi. Qui d'autre aurait pu...

- Marie...

Soudain, une lumière m'aveugla. Tout aurait pu être merveilleux, jusqu'à ce que... Riley apparut devant moi, le regard intrigué. Il était encore habillé et... Je détournais le regarde, pour m'apercevoir que... Oh non, ce n'est pas possible, je devais rêver. Je venais de me taper le mauvais mec.

_**Alors, qui est ce mec ?**_

_**Une idée ?**_

_****__anges0112 _:

Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise également.

Certes, Bella est bizarre,

mais on comprendra très vite pourquoi,

ne t'en fais pas.

Elle récupérera son bébé,

mais pas tout de suite.

Quand à ce que tout d'arrange,

je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà.

Par contre, pour Edward,

je ne sais pas encore, si je lui ferai avoir des problèmes

ou non.

Merci, c'est gentil, en tout cas ce que tu m'as dit.

Ca me fait plaisir, merci beaucoup :-)

P.S : Si tu veux un teaser, dis-le moi.

Bisous :-D

* * *

_****__**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : A chacun ses objectifs

_**Je me fais toute petite, et j'imagine vos réactions.**_

_**Je sais que j'abuse, un an pour reposter sur cette fic, ****mais disons que j'avais des excuses valables (personnes malades autours de moi, **__**décès, **_manque d'inspiration, études...)

_**Je reviens, mais cette fois-ci, je reste. C'est promis. Si, si, je suis sérieuse. Je suis organisée maintenant.**_

_**Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, un sur chacune de mes fictions. En fait, je vais faire un roulement. Aujourd'hui, je poste sur cette fic, et la semaine prochaine, ce sera une autre fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Résumé du chapitre précedent :**_Bella est arrivée dans le centre de désintoxication. Elle a retrouvé Edward et a rencontré Riley. Elle pense qu'il sera la clé de sa fuite, mais avant, elle s'offre un petit moment intime dans les toilettes pour hommes. Cependant, quelqu'un la surprend et elle découvre que ce n'est pas Riley. Qui est ce charmant amant ? **Le chapitre s'est arrêté à cet endroit.**

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

* * *

******Chapitre 11: **À chacun ses objectifs...

Baiser dans le noir, n'avait rien d'idéal. Il m'avait fallu un temps, pour me rendre compte que mon client, n'était pas Riley. Il a fallu que ce dernier rallume la lampe et ouvre la porte, pour me rendre compte de cette erreur.

- Que... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Docteur Newton !

- Crowley ? Mais...

- Newton, on prend du bon temps, à ce que je vois...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je..., se renfrogna misérablement mon partenaire de sexe.

- Ah bon ? Parce que, se taper une fille dans les toilettes des hommes, n'est pas prendre du bon temps, pour toi ?

- Tyler, je...

- Mike, tu...

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire. Oh, salut Riley, fis-je, comme si de rien était.

- Hep hep hep ! Pas si vite ! Où vous allez comme ça ? Me questionna Crowley.

- Eh bien, je pars rejoindre ma chambre. En quoi est-ce un délit ?

- Je regrette, mademoiselle Black, mais après vous avoir surprise en pleine action avec le docteur Newton, je dois...

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais en train de baiser ?

- C'était visible à l'œil nu.

- Ah parce que l'on était en train de baiser, selon vous ?

- Oui, et je sais comment remédier à cela.

Sans que je ne le vis venir, une ribambelle d'infirmiers arrivèrent dans les toilettes. Très vite, je fus emmenée dans le bureau du chef de service.

- Merci, messieurs, vous pouvez nous laisser, débuta le médecin, dos à moi.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Ce toubib de malheur se retourna et je le vis...

- Edward, parlai-je tout bas.

- Certain, messieurs. Merci !

Les infirmiers partirent et je me retrouvais seule avec lui.

- Edward, je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? Hein ? Que tu n'as pas baisé ce type dans les toilettes ? Que tu n'étais pas consentante ? M'interrompit-il.

- Non, mais...

- Tu vois, je pensais que tu changerais. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, mais j'ai eu tort. Depuis le début, j'ai voulu t'aider et toi, tu fais tout pour...

- M'aider ? Tu as voulu m'aider ? Lui demandai-je confirmation.

- Oui, parfaitement. Seulement, toi, tu n'étais pas disposée à accepter mon aide, tu...

- Parce qu'un mec, qui fait tout pour que la prostituée, qu'il s'est tapée, soit enfermée dans un centre de désintox... Un type, qui sépare une mère de sa fille... Un gars, qui fait tout pour ne pas que la mère s'en sorte, tu appelles ça être disposer à aider, toi ?

- Justement, je fais tout aider cette femme !

- Tu m'aiderais autrement, je te signale.

- Et comment ?

- Baise-moi !

J'écartais les jambes, comme pour me donner de la crédibilité.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous prierai...

- Maintenant, tu me vouvoies ? C'est du joli, Edward.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, je vous signale !

- Non, justement, mais on a été intime ! Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante, pour me tutoyer et...

- Non, vous vous trompez !

- Baise-moi, et c'est tout !

Je m'avançais vers lui, avant de poser mon postérieur sur son bureau.

- Vous avez été conduite ici, car l'un de mes employés vous a surpris intimement avec un de nos employés, m'ignora-t-il.

- Mike ? Ce gros nul, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- On m'a promis le poste de directeur de cette clinique, et je ne laisserai personne compromettre cette chance. Certes, je suis...

- Un gros nul, qui se prend pour une merde, le coupai-je.

- Retirez ces mots, immédiatement !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Isabella, cessez...

- Hou, j'ai peur, feignis-je.

- Attention !

- Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me passer les menottes ? M'arrêter ? Me foutre en taule ?

- J'ai dit stop !

- J'ai dit stop, l'imitai-je.

- Bon, j'appelle la sécurité, annonça-t-il, en composant le numéro.

Je lui arrachais le combiné des mains et le reposais violemment sur son socle, avant de lui dire, droit dans les yeux :

- Écoute-moi bien, je suis peut-être une pute, mais je tiens à nos parties de jambes en l'air. Si tu tiens à ton job, tu me laisses sortir d'ici. Je veux être avec ma gosse, je veux la voir.

- Il faudra d'abord finir la cure.

- Je m'en bats les couilles de ta putain de cure !

- Et je moque de vos menaces !

OK, il voulait jouer, alors on allait jouer.

- Et si je te balance, tu feras quoi ?

- Me balancer ?

Là, il faisait moins le malin.

- Oui, te balancer. Je suis sûre que tes collègues apprécieraient de savoir que tu as violé et agressé une patiente, le menaçai-je.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Se défendit-il comme un pauvre con.

- Bien sûr que non, toi et moi savons que cela n'est pas vrai. Eux, par contre, ne le savent pas et une fois que ça se saura, j'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Qui penses-tu qu'ils croiront ? Une mytho complètement camée ou un toubib en manque de sexe et d'amour ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie !

Il était en train de me supplier, ou je rêvais ?

- Oh que si, et je vais me régaler !

- Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, dans ce cas.

- Mais justement !

- Personne ne te croira, fit-il sûr de lui.

- On verra, mais je suis certaine que si.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Parce que je te l'ai dit. Je veux te baiser, je veux ta grosse queue en moi. J'ai besoin de ça. En contre partie, je ne te fais pas payer, mais tu me fais sortir d'ici.

- Et si je refuse, que fais-tu ?

- Je te dénonce.

- Vous êtes au courant, que vos amis, passent un mauvais quart d'heure, à cause de vous ?

- Je m'en fiche de mes amis !

- Je ne dirais pas cela, à votre place.

- Tu me tutoies, tu me vouvoies... Ça devient lassant, à force. Moi, je connais quelque chose de plus marrant... Ça te tente ?

Je mis ma main sur son sexe, par-dessus son pantalon.

- On fait un marché. Je te tutoie, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, mais dès qu'une tierce personne est avec nous, nous nos vouvoyions.

- Si t'en as envie, pourquoi pas. Mais je veux ma baise, en contre partie de ma liberté, insistai-je.

- Je regrette, c'est non.

Je devais à tout prix me soulager. Je devais à tout prix m'envoyer en l'air. Vous allez me dire, je suis une accro de la baise, mais je ne savais pas me contrôler, quand je le voyais. C'est simple, Edward me donnait envie de le niquer, à chaque fois que je le voyais. J'y pouvais rien.

- J'ai envie de niquer, et je vais le faire.

Après ces mots, je partis aussitôt vers la porte, vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et verrouillais la porte. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je repartis le rejoindre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as dit me tutoyer, quand on est tous les deux, alors tu vas le faire.

- Si tu y tiens, mais...

Je m'installais à califourchon sur ses genoux et tentais de l'embrasser. Il me repoussa.

- J'ai dit non !

Oh moins, il avait la capacité d'être clair. En un rien de temps, je me à quelques mètres de lui. Néanmoins, je ne m'en formalisais pas et réitérais ma démarche.

- Tu ne trouves pas, qu'il fait chaud ?

- La bonne blague, rit-il. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir.

Il était dos à moi et face à la fenêtre, comme lorsque j'étais entrée ici, quelques minutes plus tôt. J'en profitais pour me placer contre lui et le tripoter. Il ne me repoussa pas.

- Arrête ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je continuais et ignorais sa requête.

- J'ai dit arrête !

Je descendis progressivement mes mains de son torse à sur son entrejambe.

- Arrête, je t'en prie ! Me supplia-t-il.

Je poursuivis et commençai à le caresser au-dessus de son pantalon.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je... Arrête !

Le toubib pivota et se retrouva face à moi. La première chose que je vis, ce fut ses pupilles devenir brûlantes de désir et d'envie.

- Je ne peux pas, je...

Edward se mordit la lèvre. Quant à moi, je défis un bouton, puis un autre, puis encore autre, jusqu'à tout déboutonner.

- Non, pas ça !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Le narguai-je.

- Non, je n'ai... Continue, lâcha-t-il.

Je le savais. Un mec comme un autre. Un mec accroc au sexe. Un mec aimant ma douce torture.

- Hum, gémit-il.

Je m'attaquais maintenant à son sexe. J'avais glissé ma main dans son boxer, pour le masturber.

- Couche-toi sur le bureau, jeune fille.

- Oh, mon jeune ami, on va faire cela à ma façon ! Déclarai-je.

Je montai sur le bureau et écartai les jambes. Je lui montrais, ainsi, une vue incroyable sur partie inférieure. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me caressa. Je le repoussai et descendis du bureau. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes vêtements. Bien vite, je me retrouvais avec pour seul vêtement, mon soutien-gorge. Je grimpais, à nouveau sur le bureau, mais cette fois-ci, j'écartais encore plus les jambes.

- Cela te tente-t-il ?

Je vis Edward écarquiller les yeux et s'approcher de moi. Je lui défis rapidement sa chemise et lui ôtai son pantalon. Son boxer partit aussi dans la course. Bien vite, il fut aussi nu que moi.

- J'ai envie de faire prolonger le plaisir. Je vais te montrer, ce qu'il faut faire.

Je pris ma main, et la déposai sur mon sexe, déjà bien humide. J'entrepris de me caresser. Au début, mes mouvements étaient lents. Je demandais alors à Edward se faire la même chose. Il se masturba de son côté et je fis pareil du mien. Rapidement, nous atteignions l'extase.

- J'ai jamais vécu cela, m'avoua-t-il, après être redescendu de notre nuage.

- J'aime t'entendre jouir.

- Et moi, j'aime t'entendre crier.

Là, ce fut le choc. Aucun mec, ne m'avait dit cela, auparavant.

- Je...

Aussi, trop étonnée d'entendre cela, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Et comme à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, je décidais de me jeter à nouveau sur Edward. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et le masser. L'entendre gémir sous l'assaut de mes caresses, me fit à nouveau mouiller.

- Prends-moi !

Mon amant, ou devrais-je dire, mon plus fidèle client, ayant entendu ma requête, me bouscula et me posa sur le bureau. Il ouvrit mes jambes, mais ne fit rien de plus que m'embrasser.

- Je mouille, tu peux entrer, l'informai-je.

- Je le sais, prends-moi pour un imbécile !

Le docteur me fixa et repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il sembla ignorer mon intimité, ce qui me fit grogner.

- Edward, vas-y !

Ce type me regarda, soupira et me toucha enfin, ce qui me fit exposer de bonheur. Il s'écarta de moi, attrapa un préservatif et l'enfila. Son sexe fièrement dressé devant moi, je le positionnais à mon entrée et le poussais directement en moi. Edward me pénétra d'abord violemment, puis il se calma, avant de revenir violemment en moi. Rapidement, trop à mon goût, nous atteignions l'extase, moi puis ensuite lui.

- J'ai jamais...

- Tu peux te rhabiller. M'informa-t-il.

- Mais...

- Je t'attends demain, ici. Tâche d'être prête ! Je n'aurai pas toute ma journée pour te baiser.

Une baise avec Edward ? Je ne le refuserai pour rien au monde.

- D'accord, je viendrai. Mais, pour ma libération ?

- Tu viendras, je te ferai savoir l'heure de ta convocation.

- D'accord !

Il allait m'aider à sortir d'ici, alors. Génial ! Ce type était une perle.

- Oh, une dernière chose, ne parle de cela à personne, m'interpella-t-il en boutonnant son pantalon.

- Je...

- Rhabille-toi et dégage de mon bureau !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Inutile de l'énerver, cela risquerait d'empêcher son aide dans ma fuite. En partant, je pus voir Edward fixer la fenêtre, sans jamais me porter attention. Je n'étais, à ses yeux, que la catin qu'il avait connue.

* * *

_**anges0112 **_**postée le 17/06/2012**

Comme tu as pu le lire, tu t'es trompée.

Merci, bisous :-)

_**Guest **_**postée le 09/07/2012**

à bientôt :-D

* * *

_**A très vite (je l'espère)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche :-)**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tenter le tout pour le tou

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**je viens vous poster le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)**_

J'ai mis à jour_**"Une vie cachée"** _et_**"Mariage en héritage"**  
_

_********__******"L'amour est aveugle"**_ sera mis en ligne dans une semaine

_**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

* * *

Putain de toubib de merde ! Ce médecin de mon cul, c'était moqué de moi. Il avait osé jouer avec mes sentiments ? Parfait, alors, moi aussi, j'allais jouer. J'allais me servir d'eux, pour parvenir à mes fins.

- Riley, hurlai-je, après l'avoir vu au détour d'un couloir.

- Bella, fit-il, surpris.

- Suis-moi, dans ma piaule, lui ordonnai-je.

Il me fixa, avant de rapidement me suivre.

- Je peux savoir..., débuta-t-il.

- La ferme ! Déshabille-toi ! Assenai-je, une fois arrivée dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il.

- Je verrouille la porte !

- Tu sais, j'ai eu des soucis, hier, et je...

- Tu te fous à poil, oui ? M'énervai-je.

- Pourquoi veux-tu...

- Quand j'ordonne de baiser, le mec obéit ! C'est clair ?

Celui-ci me fixa, mais voyant que j'étais sérieuse, il me demanda.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Vouloir me faire croire que tu veux me sauter ?

- C'est mon métier ! Lui répondis-je.

- Non, il y a...

- Écoute, je suis une prostituée. Je vais travailler et te baiser. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu peux partir, la porte est juste en face ! L'informai-je.

- Je... Tu es sérieuse ? Comprit-il enfin.

- Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas l'air ?

- Non, mais je... Je n'ai rien contre toi, je veux juste t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi ?

- À arrêter tes conneries !

- Mademoiselle Swan, le docteur Cullen vous attend dans son bureau, m'informa une infirmière.

- Vieille conne, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ?

- Je vous prie de mesurer votre langage, Black ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas Black, mais Swan ! Black est le père de ma fille, je ne suis pas mariée !

- Et on se demande bien pourquoi !

- Oh, ça suffit, oui ! La prévins-je.

- Bon, la traînée de service, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, tu dois aller rejoindre le sexy doctor ! Moi, j'ai un rencard qui m'attend ! S'impatienta la vieille, saupoudrée au fard à joue.

- Mais je t'emmerde, tu comprends ? Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et je me fous de ta vie. Tu es censée t'occuper des patients ici, et pas de moi. Je suis libre, tu m'entends ?

- Libre, je ne crois pas ! Le médecin t'attend, alors tu vas y aller, m'ordonna-t-elle en m'agrippant le poignet gauche.

- Mais lâche-moi, espèce de vieille morue ! Je suis majeure, je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

J'entendis Riley rire. Je me débattis, et une fois libre de son emprise, je frappais sur la vieille morue d'infirmière. Celle-ci fut sonnée quelques secondes, avant de sortir rapidement de ma chambre.

- Bon, on en était où ? Fis-je à l'intention de Riley.

- Tu me...

- Ah oui, ça me revient ! On était censé baiser.

- Oui, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira très vite.

Je partis verrouiller et bloquer ma porte. Je conduis mon client dans la salle de bains, que je m'empressais de fermer à clé, également.

- Hey, mais...

- La ferme ! Je n'ai pas le temps. Laisse-toi faire et ensuite, on s'arrangera.

- S'arranger ? S'enquit-il.

- S'arranger pour me payer. Ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai un prix.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de...

Je glissais ma main sur son sexe, en dessous de son pantalon. Riley se tut instantanément. J'en profitais pour défaire sa braguette avec mes dents et de le mordiller légèrement, par-dessus son boxer.

- Merde, mais où as-tu appris à faire ça ? C'est trop bon !

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon métier. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Je le fixais, mais il m'interrompit avant que je ne poursuive.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es vraiment une prostituée ?

- Je le suis. En général, je demande cher de l'heure, mais pour toi, je veux bien te faire un prix.

- Un prix ?

- Bah oui, je ne travaille pas gratis, moi !

- Ouvrez cette porte, entendis-je tambouriner.

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à la bloquer.

- Oh, la maligne ! Souria mon client.

- Bon, je te propose un marché. Je te fais un prix réduit, si en échange, tu fais passer le mot à tous les patients hommes de cette clinique, que j'accepte de soulager leur « petit souci », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, tout à fait, mais si j'accepte, je pourrais te prendre souvent ?

- Riley, tu le pourras autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais j'insiste pour te dire que tout cela est payant et selon mes conditions !

- D'accord, j'accepte !

- Marché conclu, lui serrai-je la main.

J'entendis les infirmiers demander de l'aide pour ouvrir cette porte.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons que quelques minutes. Si nous nous y mettions ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles, tant que nous n'irons pas vers eux.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je vais aller leur ouvrir.

- Non, Riley, je... Non, j'en ai besoin, je suis foutue.

- On se revoit ce soir. Promis !

- Non, j'ai...

- À vingt-et-une heures, dans les toilettes générales.

Il partir rapidement, en m'embrassant la joue. Merde ! Ce n'était pas mon jour, aujourd'hui. Pour évitez les problèmes, je décidais de sortir.

- Mademoiselle Swan, l'infirmière Morison nous a fait part de votre petit incident de tout à l'heure. Étant donner les circonstances, je dois vous conduire dans le bureau de la direction.

- Je n'irai pas. J'ai mon médecin à voir. Je regrette, c'est trop tard ! Il fallait y penser avant, espèce de salope !

- Oh, vous allez vous calmer. Je suis en manque, et je dois à tout prix voir mon médecin, pour augmenter ma dose de cachets, me défendis-je.

- Il est trop tard ! Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, espèce de droguée de salope ! M'insulta-t-il.

- Retirez ce que vous avez dit !

- Jamais !

- Espèce de...

- Mademoiselle Swan !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix inattendue. J'aperçus Edward, mon sauveur !

- Je vous attendais dans mon bureau, il y a cinq minutes. Messieurs, conduisez-y cette personne, et tout de suite ! Ordonna mon beau médecin.

- Très bien, docteur Cullen, accepta l'autre crétin d'infirmier.

- Dans tes dents, du con ! Le narguai-je.

- Swan ! En silence ! Me gronda Edward.

Je me laissais conduire jusqu'à son bureau. À quoi bon lutter ? Je les laissais me maintenir fortement, quitte à avoir mal. J'étais prête à tout, pour mon plan. Puis, nous arrivions rapidement dans son bureau.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser. Cela ira, messieurs, les chassa Edward.

- Mais docteur Cullen...

- Cela ira, merci, le remercia Edward.

Ils obéirent et une fois dehors, mon ancien client s'empressa de dire...

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu encours ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu réagis comme une gamine, tu te comportes comme une prostituée. Oh, j'oubliais, c'est ce que tu es !

- Edward !

- Tu oublies la véritable raison, pour laquelle tu es ici. Tu en oublies même les tiens, tu en oublies ta fille !

- Non, c'est faux, je pense à elle, chaque minute de ma vie. Je veux être une meilleure mère, je veux être avec elle.

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi. C'est possible, tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? Dis-moi comment faire, je suis prête à tout pour la récupérer.

- C'est simple, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire !

- Laquelle !

- Tu dois finir ta cure et en sortir guérie !

- Je... J'ai besoin d'elle avant. J'y arriverais en sa compagnie.

- Je regrette, tu dois sortir d'ici, complètement guérie

- Ma fille a besoin de moi ! Lui rappelai-je.

- Je le sais bien, mais elle a encore plus besoin de toi, surtout quand tu es clean.

- Je le serai, avec son aide.

- C'est elle qui a besoin de ton aide, Bella !

Cela ne marchait pas. Je devais tenter autre chose.

- Je... Tu me demandes de me soigner, mais comment je sais si elle est guérie. Comment je sais, dans quel état elle se trouve, maintenant ?

- Je te propose un marché ! Je prends des nouvelles de ta fille et en échange, tu te soignes ! Cela te convient-il ?

- Je... Si tu veux, je peux même téléphoner maintenant !

- Tu serais prêt à faire cela ?

- Bella, je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider. Cependant, je veux ta parole, qu'en échange, tu feras tout ton possible, pour que cela marche. C'est donnant, donnant !

- Tu as ma parole, lui tendis-je ma main.

- D'accord ! Accepta-t-il.

Il attrapa le combiné et composa un numéro. Il demanda à parler à un certain Carlisle et au bout de quelques minutes, il peina à me dire...

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer...

* * *

_**anges0112 **_**postée le 08/12/2013**

Alors ce chapitre ?

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine :-)

_**Chabada **_**postée le 08/12/2013**

Je n'arrive pas répondre à ta review normalement

(par message privé),

donc je te réponds ici.

Alors, une prostituée accro au sexe, ça existe.

De plus, le fait que Bella pense à sa fille,

puis trois lignes plus bas, n'en parle plus et pense qu'à baiser,

c'est normal.

Bella a un plan !

Quant à la conjugaison,

je fais toujours vérifier mes écrits par autrui,

et ensuite je finalise le tout sur un site,

spécial orthographe,

qui me corrige automatiquement.

Peut-être qu'il me reste encore des fautes, c'est possible,

mais je me corrige toujours.

* * *

_**A très vite (je l'espère)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche :-)**_


	14. Pause

**Bonsoir,**

**je ne suis pas une auteur très ponctuelle, je l'avoue. Je poste, puis je laisse 1 mois d'arrêt, je reposte, puis 2 semaines sans publication... Tout ceci contre ma volonté, évidemment.**

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous faire part d'un important choix. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, que j'ai pris cette décision, mais j'y suis contrainte.**

**Mes études mes prennent de plus en plus de temps, ma vie est de plus en plus remplie, ainsi que mon agenda.**

**Je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre mes fictions en pause, le temps de finir mes études ou d'avoir un peu plus de temps libre.**

**Vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de comprendre ma décision, mais je vous demande, seulement, de la respecter.**

**Merci à vous, LuneBlanche.**


End file.
